Défendre ce qui nous est cher
by Marluuna
Summary: Une petite fic sur l'Arc en ciel, basée sur un élément vrai et mettant en avant Hyde et Tetsu...
1. Un vent de panique

_**Nouvelle fic bâtie « au temps de Sakura » :). Elle ne colle pas à la réalité tant pour des considérations matérielles (le temps passé entre certains évènements, mais ça se verra plus tard) et pour les évènements en eux-même bien sûr. Si le point de départ est juste, le développement de même que la conclusion ne sont pas réels (j'aurai aimé pourtant). **_

_**Et c'est encore centré par Hyde/Tetsu.**_

Ken, assis sur une chaise cigarette à la bouche et les yeux fermés, jouait négligemment quelques notes sur sa guitare en marquant le tempo de son pied. A quelques pas de lui, Hyde était vautré sur un vieux canapé, jouant avec ses longs cheveux.

La loge était petite : elle contenait seulement une table, quelques chaises, un frigo et le canapé bon pour la décharge, mais c'était une loge. Et pour ces 4 jeunes gens venus d'Osaka et de Tokyo c'était un vrai palace, symbole du succès qui les touchait. Depuis 6 ans que le groupe s'était formé et enchaînait les cartons, ils s'étaient appliqués à garder la tête froide. Aussi jouaient-ils souvent dans des petites salles histoire de ne pas oublier leurs débuts, qui ils étaient et d'où ils venaient. Cela paraissait bizarre quand on sait qu'ils remplissaient maintenant de grandes salles, mais ces petits concerts intimes étaient aussi bien et ils s'en amusaient beaucoup.

Le prochain avait lieu dans quelques jours et comme à chaque fois, les garçons avaient presque fait de leurs loges et des coulisses leur seconde maison. Après une journée passée à répéter, ils -surtout Tetsu et Hyde qui n'avaient pas de voiture- n'avaient parfois pas la force de rentrer chez eux ou à l'hôtel, comme en témoignaient les couvertures pliées dans un coin...

Il commençait à se faire tard et comme d'habitude, c'était Tetsu qui était chargé d'amener à manger puisque la nuit allait être longue... Et le rouquin n'était toujours pas là, pas plus que Sakura d'ailleurs.

_Bon alors, ils arrivent ou quoi ?_ Lança finalement Ken à son voisin. _J'te jure, le jour où Tetsu-kun sera fichu d'arriver à l'heure..._

_J'ai faim... _se plaignit Hyde sans cesser de jouer avec les pointes de ses cheveux.

_Oui ça on sait, ça fait une heure que tu le répètes comme si tu allais mourir !_ lança Ken d'une voix résignée.

_Mais j'ai vraiment faim ! _Renchérit le garçon d'une voix suppliante.

_Ouiiiiii ! Tu as toujours faim de toute façon ! _

Hyde éclata de rire face au ton faussement désespéré de son ami. C'est pourtant vrai qu'il avait toujours faim... Il venait de vider le frigo et il avait encore envie de manger...

Les minutes passèrent encore... Bientôt 20 h, il faisait déjà nuit.

_Ca devient inquiétant !_ fit Hyde tout à coup.

_Mais non, ils auront eu un contre-temps..._ répondit Ken sans relever la tête.

_J'ai un mauvais présentiment..._

_C'est ça, et tu lis dans les lignes de la main aussi ?_ Plaisanta Ken.

_Non, je te jure..._

_Toi t'es comme ma grand-mère. Chaque fois que je vais la voir, si jamais j'ai du retard sur la route elle commande déjà le cercueil, convaincue que j'ai eu un accident._

Hyde rit de plus belle avant de renchérir sérieusement.

_N'empêche, ces derniers temps ils ont l'air bizarre tous les deux... _lança-t-il comme pour lui-même.

_Tetsu-kun et Sakura-kun ?_

_Oui, _acquieça le chanteur_. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?_

_Ben... Non,_ admit Ken.

_Moi si. Ils arrivent souvent ensemble, ils parlent souvent tous les deux à voix basse..._

_Et t'es jaloux ? Il va pas te le piquer, ton Tetsu-kun,_ le taquina Ken.

_Idiot, arrête avec ça ! _fit Hyde en rougissant. _Je suis sérieux... L'autre jour, j'ai même surpris une dispute entre eux._

_Comment ça ?_

_Et bien j'allais voir Tet-chan dans sa loge et j'ai entendu des éclats de voix. J'ai reconnu la voix de Tetsu-chan, qui disait à Sakura-chan 'd'arrêter ses conneries'. Et j'ai vu Tetsu-chan qui l'empoignait par le col. Après je suis parti..._

_Tetsu-kun qui tentait de coller une raclée à Sakura-kun ?! _S'exclama Ken. _Alors celle là elle est bien bonne ! Tu as vu la carrure de Sakura-kun ? Et celle de Tetsu-kun ?_

_Peu importe ! _S'agaça Hyde.

_Bon, admettons. Et alors ? Ils auront eu un différent ! Un accrochage, ça arrive... _répondit Ken comme pour clore la conversation.

_N'empêche, je ne suis pas tranquille... _murmura Hyde avec conviction.

Soudain, on entendit la porte du fond claquer et un bruit de pas rapide se fit entendre.

_Ah ben voilà... Ca, c'est Tetsu-kun,_ se réjouit Ken, _tu vois ? Alors, quelle excuse bidon il va nous sortir pour justifier son retard ?_

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, laissant apparaître leur leader épuisé, en sueur et se tenant les côtes. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient été négligemment attachés en une queue de cheval faite rapidement, son manteau découvrait ses épaules... La panique transparaîssait dans toute son attitude. Pendant qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, Ken posa sa guitare et le taquina :

_Bon alors, le métro est pas passé ? Y avait des embouteillages ? En tout cas te mets pas dans un état pareil voyons, on est habitué à tes retards systématiques..._

Mais de son côté, Hyde s'était progressivement levé pour s'approcher de Tetsu... Un mal de ventre le pris tout à coup. Un coup d'oeil au bassiste lui avait suffi pour comprendre, alors que Ken délirait : il s'était passé quelque chose de grave... Posant sa main sur le bras de Tetsu, il demanda avec anxiété :

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

_C'est... Sakura-kun..._ murmura Tetsu en fixant son ami.

Ken ne riait plus. Il se maudissait intérieurement : idiot qu'il était ! Il n'avait même pas vu l'affolement dans les yeux de Tetsu !

_Quoi, Sakura-kun ? Il lui est arrivé un truc ? Mais parles, bon sang ! _S'énerva-t-il.

_Il... Il a été arrêté, _articula péniblement le rouquin. _Il est au commissariat._

_Quoi ?_ demanda Hyde d'une voix éteinte en lâchant son ami.

_Mais pourquoi ?_ renchérit précipitamment Ken.

_Plus tard,_ fit Tetsu en reprenant le dessus. _Ken-chan, ta voiture ?_

_Juste là derrière, mais..._

_On y va ! _

Les trois amis s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture qui démarra en trombe. Pendant que Tetsu indiquait rapidement la route à Ken, Hyde assis sur la banquette arrière tentait d'enregistrer les données...

_Bon,_ fit Ken, _on en a au moins pour 20 minutes. Ca te laisse le temps de nous expliquer, Tetsu-kun._

_Plus tard..._

_Non non, pas plus tard. Maintenant ! _le somma Ken d'un ton sans appel.

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a été interpellé il y a au moins 24h..._

_Quoi ?_ Firent en choeur Ken et Hyde.

_Mais comment tu es au courant ?_ Demanda Hyde.

_Le commissariat m'a appelé._

_Pourquoi toi ? _Repris le jeune homme.

_Facile à comprendre, Hyde-chan,_ dit Ken en regardant dans son rétroviseur arrière, _Sakura-kun n'a plus de famille. Alors il a dû donner le numéro de Tetsu-kun..._

_Mais je n'y comprends rien ! Pourquoi a-t-il été arrêté à la fin ?_ S'énerva Hyde.

_Détention de drogue..._ lâcha difficilement Tetsu.

_Hein ?_ Cria Ken en tournant le volant brusquement sous la surprise.

_Vous avez bien entendu,_ confirma Tetsu.

_C'est impossible ! _dit Hyde avec force.

_Pourtant c'est la vérité._

_Je te dis que non ! S'il se droguait, nous l'aurions su !_ Cria Hyde à l'attention de Tetsu.

_Allez Tetsu-kun, vides ton sac, _fit Ken avec conviction.

_Quoi ?_ lui demanda Hyde sans comprendre.

_Tu sais tout je parie, _dit Ken au bassiste, _je te connais trop._

_Oui..._ admis Tetsu.

_Alors expliques._

_Je suis allé il y a quelques jours chez Sakura-kun,_ raconta rapidement le bassiste. _Et par hasard, j'ai tout décourt. Evidemment je lui ai demandé des explications et il m'a avoué qu'il en avait pris une ou deux fois. Il gardait ce stock chez lui pour des types, mais il ne deale pas et il n'est pas accro. Je l'ai engueulé, mais je l'ai cru. Il n'est pas un drogué..._

_Et pourquoi on n'en a rien su, Hyde-chan et moi ?_ demanda Ken.

_Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter... Je pensais tout régler, mais quelqu'un a dû balancer Sakura-kun et apparement hier ils sont venus l'arrêter. Il va sans doute falloir payer une caution si on veut qu'il sorte... _termina Tetsu en tentant de réajuster ses cheveux et son manteau pour se rendre présentable.

_Je payerai ! _lança Hyde avec empressement.

_On payera tous !_ le corrigea Ken.

Ken lança un regard dans le rétroviseur. Aïe. Comme il s'en doutait, Hyde était en colère contre Tetsu. Et il était triste aussi. Il allait falloir gérer la fierté de Tetsu et l'innocence de Hyde, en plus du problème de Sakura et des médias qui devaient certainement déjà être au courant. Et il pouvait bien se l'avouer : il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, et même quoi penser...

_C'est là, à droite !_ Dit Tetsu vivement à l'adresse de Ken.

Le guitariste se gara, où plutôt se posa devant le bâtiment et comme prévu, la horde de journalistes était déjà là.


	2. Accuser le coup

Un policier venu les attendre les aida à passer à travers la foule. Ken ouvrit le chemin, ne ménageant pas les coups d'épaule aux vautours venus les descendre. Tetsu avait fait passer Hyde devant lui et il faisait de son mieux pour éviter que quelqu'un ne le touche. Arrivés dans le bâtiment, le commissaire vint à leur rencontre.

_Pas besoin de vous présenter, je sais qui vous êtes : ma fille est votre plus grande fan, _sourit l'homme d'âge mûr.

_Ah, c'est gentil..._ répondit poliment Tetsu.

_Bon, l'avocat commis d'office s'entretient avec l'inculpé. Il souhaiterait vous parler après, Ogawa-san._

_Entendu, _acquieça Tetsu.

_Peut-on le voir ? _Demanda rapidement Hyde.

_Oui, mais vous ne pouvez entrer dans la cellule._

_Pourquoi ?_

_C'est ainsi, estimez-vous déjà heureux de pouvoir le voir... Tenez, voici l'avocat._

L'homme se présenta et il entraîna Tetsu dans une pièce annexe tandis que Hyde et Ken se dirigeaient vers les cellules, escortés par un policier. Celui-ci leur indiqua la cellule et il se posta à l'entrée du couloir. Hyde se précipita face à la grille tandis que Ken s'alluma une cigarette et se posa sur un tabouret derrière, complètement sonné encore.

_Sakura-chan ! C'est moi, Hyde !_

L'interpellé était assis dans un coin la tête posée sur un genou, les cheveux ramenés sur le côté, il fixait le mur.

_Sakura-chan !_

A cette façon de l'appeler qu'une seule personne utilisait, Sakura releva la tête et il aperçut son ami face à lui qui tenait les barreaux entre ses mains d'un air désespéré. Il baissa presque aussitôt la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

_Sakura-chan ! Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?! Expliques-moi, je comprends rien ! C'est une erreur, c'est ça ? Sakura ! _S'égosilla Hyde en secouant la grille.

Toujours pas de réponse. Hyde se retourna pour adresser un regard triste à Ken qui décidément, semblait complètement absent.

_Demandes-moi..._ articula Sakura après quelques instants.

_Quoi ?_

_'Est-ce que c'est vrai ?'... Tu meurs d'envie de savoir, hein ?_

_Sakura-chan... _murmura tristement Hyde.

_Oui, tout est vrai. On m'a arrêté avec raison._

_Bon, mais et maintenant ? _demanda le chanteur sans relever.

_Maintenant ? Maintenant j'ai 2 ans de prison qui m'attendent ou au mieux un sursis avec surveillance pendant quelques années._

_Bon, c'est parfait ça !_

_Je suis seul au monde, je vais me coltiner un tuteur foireux..._

_Ne sois pas si fier ! L'important est que tu sortes d'ici ! Tu dois tout dire sur ceux qui t'ont donné ça..._

_Ca c'est fait. Les types qui me balancent, moi je fais pareil. J'ai tout dit ! _lâcha Sakura d'un ton convaincu.

_Bon, ça devrait jouer en ta faveur, _dit Hyde qui avait du mal à paraître convaincant tant la panique s'emparaît progressivement de lui.

_Je ne supporterai pas d'être enfermé, Hyde-chan, _repris brusquement Sakura._ J'ai l'impression que ma cage se rétrécie...Il n'y a pas d'air ici... Il fait noir, j'étouffe..._

Quelqu'un comme Sakura qui était si libre et sans limites devait probablement devenir fou dans un espace si réduit et si sombre. La prison... Sakura ne s'y ferait pas. C'était certain. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'il était là et son regard n'était déjà plus le même. Hyde commençait à ne plus arriver à penser clairement, il avait envie de pleurer mais il fallait à tout prix épauler Sakura maintenant. Il pris sur lui pour faire réagir son ami :

_Ca va aller, on va te sortir de là ! T'en fais pas !... Mais regardes-moi quand je te parle !!!_ cria Hyde en secouant la grille de plus belle.

Sakura en était incapable. Soutenir son regard était trop dur, il ne pouvait pas.

Il se remémorait leur rencontre tandis qu'il fixait de nouveau le mur... Quand Tetsu l'avait présenté à Ken et Hyde, ce dernier l'avait regardé en coin, lui avait parlé d'une toute petite voix et s'était rassit aussitôt les présentations faites. Sakura avait été surpris par cette attitude peu virile et surtout très sauvage. Et un jour que le batteur s'était énervé contre des producteurs incompétents et laissait libre cours à sa colère dans leur studio, Hyde avait sursauté. Il s'était vivement caché derrière Tetsu, regardant par-dessus son épaule en murmurant _'il me fait peur...' _

Il lui faisait peur. Sakura se moquait de ce qu'on pensait de lui, mais cet étrange garçon si délicat et gracieux l'intriguait. Il aimait avoir ce qui était difficile : une fille qui ne l'aimait pas, arriver à jouer un morceau a priori impossible... Et il s'était fait tout de suite un ami de Ken, et surtout de Tetsu. Mais le petit androgyne le craignait tellement qu'il était même impossible de lui parler seul à seul. Et Sakura s'était juré de l'apprivoiser, comme si cela avait été un défi. Mais il voulait rester lui-même et ses manières brusques ne plaidaient pas en sa faveur. Ca lui avait pris des jours de patience pour gagner sa confiance. Il lui semblait parfois être un de ces vieux monsieur qui mettent des miettes de pain dans leur main pour faire venir les oiseaux. Hyde était ainsi. Il fallait l'amener à vous mais au moindre bruit ou geste suspect, il s'enfuyait. Mais petit à petit, Hyde arrivait à rire avec lui, à rester seul avec lui, à lui parler. Ils étaient devenus de grands amis, capables de rire et discuter ensemble malgré leurs caractères différents. Sakura adorait Ken et Tetsu, mais avec Hyde, il y avait cette indescriptible complicité... Et ensemble, ils avaient eu des délires mémorables entre déguisements, parodies, fou rires... Pour Sakura qui n'avait jamais eu ni famille ni amis, son arrivée dans le groupe avait été comme une bénédiction. Et voilà que cette confiance si durement gagnée, Sakura l'avait ébranlée de ses mains. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

_Sakura-chan !_ Cria à nouveau Hyde en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol.

_Désolée, Princesse... Tu me faisais confiance et moi je t'ai trompé... _murmura Sakura tristement.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ken pour enfin se réveiller et réaliser où il était. Jugeant la situation, tout lui apparu soudainement comme étant très clair. Il se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la grille, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Hyde :

_Yo, Sakura-kun !_

_Ken-kun... _commença le batteur, prêt à se faire traiter de tous les noms.

_Une seule chose m'importe, _le coupa le guitariste,_ t'es-tu oui ou non moqué de nous tout ce temps ? As-tu pris au sérieux tout ce qu'on a fait ? Nous considères-tu comme tes amis, en un mot ?_

_Ken-kun... Oui, évidemment._

_Bon, _fit Ken en souriant._ C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Alors on te sortira de là. Comment, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais on te sortira de là._

_Mais je vous ai trahi..._commença Sakura honteusement.

_Je crois surtout que tu t'es paumé tout seul et que c'est allé trop vite pour toi. On fait tous des erreurs, tu en as fait une plus grosse que les autres, c'est tout. Le mot 'drogue' ne m'impressionne pas. Tu n'es pas un drogué, je le sais. Ce que tu as fait est mal, mais ce n'est pas en taule que tu vas t'en sortir et moi je me fiche bien de la morale et tout ça : tu restes mon ami, point. Et on n'abandonne pas un ami au moment où il a le plus besoin d'aide, peu importe les circonstances. Pas vrai, Hyde-chan ?_

Hyde hocha la tête en souriant à Ken. Ce qui l'inquiètait plus que tout, c'était l'état de Sakura. Il avait l'air complètement résigné, maigre, fatigué... Et ça lui faisait peur. Très peur. Sakura était un type costaud bien que maigre. Mais costaud aussi dans sa tête. Un peu ours mal lêché sur les bords, même s'il était en réalité très sociable, il cultivait cette image de type inabordable. Il semblait toujours savoir quoi faire, il était rationnel, calme et patient. Mais là, Hyde ne reconnaîssait plus son ami...

_Je t'en prie, Sakura-chan, regardes-moi... Je ne suis pas en colère, alors pourquoi tu..._

_Hyde-chan, il culpabilise, laisse-le. C'est bon pour lui. Il faut qu'il comprenne ce qu'il a fait, _l'arrêta Ken qui voulait être certain que Sakura ne pense pas qu'ils passaient l'éponge.

_Mais je m'en fiche !_ dit Hyde avec force. _Il a compris, il n'est pas idiot ! Et puis comment se fait-il que j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été pris pour un con et pas toi, Ken-kun ? Sakura-chan ne nous a rien dit ! Lui encore je peux le comprendre, mais Tetsu !_

Ken tiqua. Il avait dit _'Tetsu'_ ? Plus de _'Tetsu-chan' _? Mauvais ça... Très mauvais... Et justement, le bassiste fit son entrée suivi par l'avocat. Ce dernier expliqua brièvement au groupe ce qui allait se passer : Sakura serait gardé ici jusqu'à son procès (soit quelques jours). Les dealers avaient été arrêtés, aussi Sakura avait-il une chance d'éviter la prison puisque c'était grâce à ses aveus. Mais ils seraient tous interrogés au procès et il allait falloir argumenter. C'était d'autant plus vrai que Sakura est connu, donc il y avait ce risque que le procès serve d'exemple.

Tetsu remercia l'avocat, de toute évidence un type bien, et il annonça aussitôt à ses amis qu'il avait prévu une conférence de presse pour le lendemain matin.

_Une conférence de presse ?_ répèta Hyde, _tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de faire ça maintenant ?_

_Ça ne me plaît pas plus que toi, Doiha-chan, _dit Tetsu, _mais c'est le meilleur moyen de préserver Sakura-kun de ce qui est pire que tout : la rumeur._

_Le préserver ?_ Cria Hyde en serrant les barreaux de la cellule comme s'il voulait les briser. _Le préserver ? Mais qui es-tu pour dire ça ? Tu veux protéger tout le monde : lui, moi... Mais tu n'as rien d'un héros ! Tu n'es qu'un égoiste qui poursuit sa propre satisfaction ! Tu voulais tout régler tout seul et voilà le résultat ! Si tu nous en avais parlé, on y aurait réfléchi ensemble et peut-être qu'on aurait pu éviter ça à Sakura-chan ! Je ne te le pardonnerai pas !_

_Princesse !_ Appela Sakura en se relevant pour la première fois. _Non, arrêtes ça. Ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi, s'il te plaît..._

_Toi, tais-toi !_ Le somma Hyde durement. _Toi aussi, Tetsu ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Vous, vos excuses bidons, vos sourires faux... J'en ai assez ! Ah, elle est belle la confiance qui nous lie et dont tu me parlais encore il y a quelques jours ! Si tu ne peux même pas me parler, comment peux-tu prétendre être mon ami ? _

_Doiha-chan_... commença Tetsu.

_Silence ! Tais-toi avant que je ne te dise quelque chose que je pourrai regretter !_

Tetsu se tue effectivement et recula d'un pas tandis que Hyde avait presque craché ces mots entre ses dents. Il se mettait rarement en colère, mais quand il le faisait... Même Sakura, pourtant peu impressionnable, y regardait à deux fois avant de riposter tant le regard de ce petit jeune homme se faisait dur et perçant...

_Il faut je sorte !_ dit précipitemment Hyde, visiblement à bout de nerfs. Il se releva, manqua de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans sa longue tunique puis il sortit en courant sous les regards peinés de Tetsu, Ken et Sakura, et même du vieux commissaire qui se frottait la nuque d'un air désolé... Il arriva dans la cour intérieure et il inspira profondément. Sa vue se brouillait sous les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, son estomac se nouait, ses mains tremblaient... Il s'assit à terre contre le mur et alluma avec peine une cigarette.

Bientôt, Ken vint le rejoindre. Contrairement à Hyde, c'était quand il ne disait plus rien que Ken était à bout... Et il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, il n'arrivait pas à assimiler les faits. Sans dire un mot, il s'assit à côté de Hyde et lui emprunta une cigarette.

_Ca va mieux ? _Risqua-t-il après un moment.

_Non._

_Bon. Je peux quand même te parler ?_

_Vas-y._

_Je sais que tu te sens blessé et doublement trahi. Pour ce que Sakura-kun a fait et parce qu'il ne t'a rien dit. Et crois-moi, je suis dans le même cas que toi, la pillule a du mal à passer. Et je comprends aussi que tu en veuilles à Tetsu-kun. A te parler franchement, tu lui as dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Mais ayant assisté à la scène d'un oeil extérieur, je peux dire que tu y as été un peu fort malgré tout._

_Je sais ça... _dit Hyde d'une voix secouée par les sanglots.

_Comment ça, 'tu sais' ? _Demanda Ken qui pensait qu'il serait plus difficile que ça de le lui faire admettre.

_Je ne voulais pas._.. commença Hyde avant de fondre en larmes. Il mis sa tête entre ses bras. Il avait mal partout : à la tête, au ventre, au coeur... Il en voulait à Sakura d'avoir été un imbécile. A Tetsu de l'avoir tenu à l'écart. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui... Il voulait rester fort pour être utile mais il ne pouvait arrêter les larmes qui coulaient.

Ken, ennuyé, attira Hyde contre lui et lui caressa maladroitement la tête pour le calmer, comme il avait si souvent vu Tetsu le faire.

_Pleures un bon coup vas, tu te sentiras mieux après._

Et Hyde pleura. Car il était ainsi. On pouvait décripter ses émotions assez facilement quand on le connaissait, parce qu'il ne savait pas les cacher. La joie, la peine, la souffrance, la colère, la déception... Tout ça était écrit sur son visage, dans ses yeux... Et il était extrême, comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Quand il était content, il sautillait partout, criait de joie, il était pire qu'un gosse. Quand il était en colère, il était violent. Et quand il était triste, il pleurait comme si c'était la première fois. Il était entier.

_Ecoutes,_ repris Ken. _Si tu y réfléchis, Tetsu-kun a le mauvais rôle mais Sakura-kun mis à part, c'est lui qui morfle le plus en ce moment. Tu te rends compte que nous cacher ça n'a pas dû être drôle pour lui non plus ? Il a juste voulu nous protéger. _

_Quand on était gamins, il faisait déjà pareil : quand il entendait à l'école qu'un type me cherchait, il allait le voir et se faisait casser la gueule pour me l'éviter, alors qu'il a toujours été plus faible que moi. Aujourd'hui rien n'a changé. Il prend toujours les coups sans que je ne me doute de quelque chose. Il est comme ça. Maintenant, il doit porter en plus le poids de la culpabilité, pour ne pas avoir su aider Sakura-kun. Et comme d'habitude, il sourit et paraît confiant, mais je pense qu'il doit en avoir gros sur le coeur maintenant. Il a compris que tu avais été blessé, mais maintenant il faut vous réconcilier. D'abord parce que tu as besoin de lui, mais aussi pour Sakura-kun. Si on se déchire, on ne lui sera d'aucune aide. On doit se serrer les coudes, maintenant plus que jamais, pour le sortir de cette merde. Ok, Hyde-chan ?_

_Oui... _renifla Hyde.

_Bien. Hey, ça marche le truc de Tetsu-kun, c'est bon à savoir !_ Fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il leva la tête au bruit de pas derrière lui et fit signe à un Tetsu hésitant de s'approcher. Hyde qui était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, ne s'aperçu même pas que Ken lui avait soulevé la tête et l'avait appuyé contre Tetsu qui s'était assis à sa place, avant de s'éclipser.

_Pardon, Doiha-chan..._ commença Tetsu après quelques instants.

Hyde sursauta quand il reconnu la voix du bassiste. Il se redressa, gêné, et il commença à jouer avec son collier. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il pris la parole.

_Tetsu-chan, je veux que tu saches que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, je t'en veux pour ça... Mais je regrette la façon dont je t'ai parlé, j'ai dit des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas, _dit-il en relevant la tête.

_Tu as eu raison. J'ai voulu agir au mieux sans prendre en compte vos sentiments à tous comme si je détenais la vérité ; c'était prétentieux de ma part. Mais Doiha-chan, tu dois comprendre une chose : si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te faisais pas confiance ou que je pensais que tu ne comprendrais pas. Je voulais te protéger, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je comptais t'en parler une fois que Sakura-kun serait tiré d'affaire. Mais tu as raison : qui suis-je pour vouloir protéger tout le monde ? Je ne suis personne en particulier, mais j'ai agi d'instinct. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies de la peine. Je veux m'excuser pour ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais je ne m'excuserai pas sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à le faire. C'est ainsi que je veux agir avec vous tous et avec toi._

_Pardon Tet-chan, _acheva le chanteur qui culpabilisait_. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, j'ai l'impression de ne rien comprendre et tu as fais les frais de mon énervement..._

_Bah, c'était mérité après tout... Bon, il va falloir..._

Tetsu s'arrêta net, ce qui surpris Hyde qui releva la tête à son tour. La horde de journalistes avait franchi la cour intérieure et se dirigeait vers eux deux. Ils étaient vraiment des dizaines et ce n'était pas le moment... En un clin d'oeil, Tetsu attrapa le poignet de Hyde, le força à se relever et il se plaça devant lui.

_« Hyde-san, vous êtes très proche de Sakura-san, étiez-vous au courant qu'il se droguait? » « Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? » « Tetsu-san, avez-vous trouvé un autre batteur pour remplacer Sakura-san ? » « Etait-il le seul membre du groupe à se droguer ? » « Allez-vous annuler le concert prévu ? »_

Autant de questions qui fusaient de toute part et qui assaillaient les deux jeunes gens comme une gifle reçue à chaque phrase...

_Silence !_ Cria finalement Tetsu. _Ayez un peu de respect ! La présomption d'innocence, vous en faites quoi ? Ne posez pas des questions pour lesquelles vous attendez une réponse précise, après avoir cru les rumeurs !_

_Tetsu-san, que pensez-vous..._

_J'ai dit silence ! _Répèta le bassiste avec force. _Toi, _fit-il discrètement à Hyde, _tu rentres à l'intérieur._ _Désolé, alors que nous venons juste d'en parler... Mais je t'ai dit que c'est ainsi que j'allais agir. Maudis-moi si tu veux mais ce n'est pas négociable._

_Mais Tetsu-chan..._

_A l'intérieur, vite ! A moins que tu ne tiennes à les affronter,_ dit-il entre ses dents. Sur ce, il ressera son étreinte sur le poignet du jeune homme qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché depuis le début, et le propulsa vers les marches du commissariat.

Après un dernier regard à son ami, Hyde obéit et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Pendant ce temps, Tetsu était toujours encerclé. Il repris la parole :

_Ecoutez-moi, notre agent devrait avoir contacté vos journaux et radios à l'heure qu'il est. Demain en fin de matinée, nous donnerons une conférence de presse. Le lieu et l'heure vous serons communiqués dans la nuit. D'ici là, rentrez chez vous et laissez-nous tranquilles, vous n'aurez aucune information avant demain ! _Dit-il fermement.

Alors que les journalistes semblaient insister, le vieux commissaire sortit à son tour, suivi de quelques hommes :

_Non mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? Qui que soit l'inculpé, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Passez la nuit sur le trottoir si ça vous chante mais sortez d'ici, nous devons faire notre travail, tâchez de faire le votre proprement ! Venez, Ogawa-san,_ dit-il à l'adresse de Tetsu.

_Regrettez-vous d'avoir choisi un junkie comme batteur, Tetsu-san ? _Fit un journaliste perfide alors que les policiers les reconduisaient à la sortie.

Tetsu se retourna, contenant avec difficulté la rage qui le submergeait. C'est d'un ton glacial qu'il répondit :

_Peu importe ce que croient les gens, Sakura-kun est un type bien. Il a plus de valeur dans son petit doigt que vous n'en aurez jamais dans votre vie. Il est honnête, oui honnête, gentil, attentif, altruiste, déterminé... C'est un batteur de génie, le meilleur de sa génération comme le titraient si bien vos journaux il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alors 'regretter' ? Ca, s'il a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas, c'est de l'avoir choisi._

Ceci eu pour effet de clouer le bec des médias, tandis que le commissaire entraînait Tetsu à l'intérieur.

_Merci_, dit le bassiste, s_ans votre intervention..._

_Vous vous en seriez sorti. Vous avez été admirable, Ogawa-san. Vous êtes resté courtois et calme tout en leur disant leurs quatre vérités._

_Ce n'est même pas le quart de ce que je pense... Bon nous ne pouvons pas passer la nuit ici, selon vos dires. Alors il va falloir trouver un moyen pour sortir de là et regagner la salle; ils doivent être tous devant nos maisons à l'heure qu'il est._

_C'est bon,_ fit Ken joyeusement. _Pendant que tu distrayais la meute, je suis allé chercher la voiture, elle est garée derrière. Et comme je suis un gars prévoyant, j'ai emprunté à ce sympathique policier des lunettes de soleil et des chapeaux._

_Ken-chan, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? _Soupira Tetsu avec soulagement.

_Je me le demande... Allez mettez-ça, _dit-il en leur lançant les objets.

Un coup d'oeil à Hyde rassura Tetsu : le chanteur n'était vraiment plus en colère, même s'il l'avait littéralement évincé il y a quelques minutes, alors qu'il venait de s'excuser de cette attitude. Hyde lui sourit en guise de remerciement et il rassembla ses longs cheveux en un rapide chignon, avant de les recouvrir du chapeau. Il se précipita dans le long couloir, bousculant le policier de garde au passage.

_Hé,_ cria Tetsu en le suivant, _mais enfin c'est terminé les visites !_

_Je vais lui dire au revoir !_ Dit Hyde.

Il arriva devant la cellule et s'accroupit. Sakura était dans la même position que tout à l'heure.

_Sakura-chan ? Ecoutes, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Quand tu seras sorti, on aura tout le temps de s'expliquer. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai rétrouvé mes esprits et que je ferai face. Maintenant que c'est sorti, je suis prêt, je tiendrai le coup. On va te sortir de là tous les trois, que tu le veuilles ou non. On reviendra te voir demain matin avant de filer à la conférence._

_Princesse... _répondit Sakura._ Je t'en prie n'en fait pas trop... Merci de tout ce que vous faites pour moi mais..._

_Chut, c'est décidé, _fit Hyde joyeusement. _A demain !_

_Allez viens Hyde-chan, n'abusons pas de la patience de ce brave commissaire... _fit Tetsu en le relevant. _Sakura-kun, on revient demain et d'ici là, tu tiens le coup, ok ? Pas de bêtises._

_Je te le jure. Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir tant causé d'ennuis, Tetsu-kun... Merci, ce que tu fais pour moi, c'est..._

_Ah laisse tomber vas, on se félicitera plus tard ! A demain !_ Lança gaiement Tetsu.

Ils avaient l'énergie du désespoir. Celle qui nous traverse quand on sent que l'on va tout perdre : travail, honneur, réputation, ami, raison de vivre même. Cette colère et cette tristesse qu'ils partageaient, ils avaient bien l'intention de la transformer en rage de vaincre. Tetsu avait ouvert le chemin, fort de son éternel optimisme et Hyde et Ken étaient bien décidés à lui emboîter le pas.

_**Je sais, on ne colle plus du tout à la réalité mais moi j'aime bien Sakura d'abord :)**_

_**En espérant que ça plaise quand même, le chapitre suivant arrivera dimanche soir ou en début de semaine prochaine :)**_


	3. Ne pas baisser les bras

_**3ème chapitre :) Ok, ok c'est pas mal édulcoré j'avoue tout ;)**_

_**merci en tout cas à ceux qui lisent et postent des reviews, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours :)**_

Ils sortirent rapidement par une petite porte de service avec ce déguisement de fortune et se glissèrent dans la voiture de Ken, qui démarra sur le champ. Quelques mètres et quelques coups d'oeil dans les rétroviseurs plus loin les rassurèrent : ils n'étaient pas suivis.

_Bon les garçons, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous ?_ Demanda Ken. _Je vous laisse passer la nuit dans la salle ?_

_C'est mieux, tu es d'accord, Doiha-chan ? _Demanda Tetsu.

_Oui, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi... Mais et toi, Ken-kun ? _Demanda le chanteur.

_Moi je vais aller squatter chez un copain, et puis je dois faire le plein d'essence et passer prendre quelques affaires pour Sakura-kun ainsi que le petit déj' pour demain ! Je repasserai vous prendre à la première heure. Ca vous va ?_

_Impeccable,_ acquieça Tetsu.

Ken s'arrêta dans une ruelle non loin de l'immeuble.

_Je vous laisse finir à pied, ça vous laissera le temps de voir si l'un de ces vautours n'est pas là-bas, on ne sait jamais. Il ne faut pas qu'ils repèrent ma voiture..._

_Ken-chan, on dirait que tu as fais ça toute ta vie... _remarqua Tetsu avec amusement.

_Ben c'est pas faux, tu oublies nos 'casses' à l'épicerie quand on était gosses. Je laissais mon vélo derrière et je partais en repérage..._ plaisanta-t-il.

_C'est pourtant vrai,_ dit Tetsu avec nostalgie.

_Bon, alors vous y allez, _repris Ken avec sérieux._ Si c'est cuit, allez à l'hôtel ou appelez-moi. Une fois dedans, surtout fermez bien à clef, d'accord ? Et ne sortez pas avant demain matin, quand je frapperai à la porte. Et puis tâchez de dormir, s'angoisser ne servira à rien._

_Pareil pour toi, _fit Tetsu.

Tetsu et Hyde descendirent de la voiture et s'en allèrent après un dernier regard à leur ami. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide, il ne faisait pas chaud et Hyde n'avait que sa légère tunique pour tout vêtement. Tetsu, après avoir jugé que la voie était libre, fit signe à Hyde d'entrer dans le local. Ils foncèrent dans la petite pièce où quelques heures plus tôt, Hyde attendait avec Ken, inconscients du drame qui se préparait.

_Bon,_ fit finalement Tetsu. _Y a des couvertures, par contre comme on n'avait pas vraiment prévu de dormir ici ce soir mais de bosser, y a pas de matelas. Alors tu prends le canapé._

_Et toi, Tet-chan ?_

_Je dormirai par terre, à côté du canapé. Ca doit être le seul endroit où le sol est à peu près propre... _

_Mais tu vas avoir froid ! Et puis c'est pas confortable ! _s'exclama le chanteur.

_Vu le nombre de ressorts qui se font la malle dans ce canapé, je crois que je suis à la bonne place en fait, _riposta Tetsu avec un sourire.

Il installa une couverture sur le canapé où Hyde s'allongea, puis il en remis une autre sur lui une fois qu'il fut couché.

_Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on échange, Tet-chan ? _demanda encore le chanteur.

_Impossible, tu tiens pile dans ce truc. Moi, je serai obligé de me plier en deux..._

_Si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me dire que je suis petit... _fit Hyde avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

_Mais non tu n'es pas petit... Enfin... Bref, c'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de discussion, c'est pas ça qui te fera grandir !_ Dit Tetsu en éclatant de rire.

Hyde se baissa jusqu'à lui pour lui coller une claque sur le bras en riant. Ca faisait du bien de libérer un peu la tension accumulée.

_Allez, _repris Tetsu, _bonne nuit, Doiha-chan. Et bouges le moins possible, les ressorts font un boucan pas possible et j'ai pas envie que tu me tombes dessus pendant la nuit, petit ou pas je le sentirai passer._

_Mais t'arrêtes avec ça, je ne suis pas petit ! _S'exclama Hyde avec indignation.

_Ouais ouais, bonne nuit._

_Bonne nuit, Tet-chan._

Le jour venait à peine de se lever quand Ken gara sa voiture quelques rues plus loin comme la veille avant de descendre, des sacs à la main et l'inévitable mégot aux lèvres. Il frappa avec force à la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt...

_A quoi ça sert que je vous dise de fermer à clef, les gars ?_ Soupira-t-il.

Il arriva dans la pièce où Tetsu était assis, regardant par la fenêtre.

_Yo, leader-sama ! Déjà debout ? Dis-donc, la porte était grande ouverte là, t'es vraiment pas sérieux..._

Le bassiste se retourna et lui fit signe de parler moins fort. Il désigna le canapé où une touffe de cheveux dépassait de dessous les couettes.

_Il dort encore ?_ Demanda Ken.

_Il dort enfin, _corrigea Tetsu.

_Bien dormi ?_

_Jusqu'à ce que je me prenne le bras de Doiha-chan en plein sur le nez, je dormais bien oui. Après ça a été son pied dans mon ventre, puis pour finir j'ai eu ses cheveux sur la figure toute la nuit. Il les a vraiment longs... _fit Tetsu en venant s'asseoir à la table.

_Je vois... _fit Ken en réprimant un sourire. _Il a eu un sommeil agité..._

_C'est rien de le dire. Il vient à peine de fermer l'oeil. Et moi c'est guère mieux. Et toi, Ken-chan ?_

_Bof, j'ai couru partout hier soir et ce matin, mais j'ai pu dormir quelques heures chez mon pote. Tiens,_ fit-il en lui tendant un des sacs. _Là-dedans, y a des croissants et des cafés, c'est encore chaud. Manges._

_J'ai pas vraiment faim..._

_Manges, que je dis ! _Somma Ken d'un ton autoritaire. Il s'avança vers le canapé où il secoua sans ménagement la petite silhouette recroquevillée sous les couvertures.

_Hé, la belle au bois dormant, on se lève !_

La seule réponse reçue fut un interminable grognement désapprobateur, avant qu'une tête n'émerge de sous les draps. Les yeux bouffis par le sommeil et les larmes, Hyde s'étira en ronronnant comme un chat.

_Allez affoles-toi, on a une journée de malade devant nous !_ dit Ken.

Nouveau grognement. Hyde se redressa sur le vieux sofa et gromella un faible :

_Gna du café ?_

Ken regarda Tetsu : il n'avait rien compris à la phrase de son ami. Tetsu soupira comme si c'était l'évidence même et apporta un café à Hyde :

_Fais attention Doiha-chan, c'est chaud._

Le petit androgyne souffla sur sa boisson avant d'en boire une gorgée. Ken qui ne cherchait plus à comprendre, lui lança le sachet de croissants :

_Manges, t'as rien dans le ventre depuis hier midi alors j'ai pas envie que tu te jettes sur moi plus tard._

Toujours les yeux fermés, Hyde ouvrit le sachet et porta la viennoiserie à ses lèvres tout en savourant son café, émettant de temps en temps quelques grognements sourds entre deux bruits de mastications.

_On peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit du matin, lui... _fit Ken d'un air amusé.

_Doiha-chan a toujours été un peu lent au réveil... En plus il a mal dormi._.. répondit le bassiste, amusé par l'idée que si ses fans le voyaient en ce moment, elles trouveraient sans doute Hyde moins attirant avec des miettes de pain au coin de la bouche, du café sur les lèvres, des yeux enflés et des cheveux ébouriffés... Ken dû avoir la même pensée puisqu'il se mis à rire tout seul :

_Hyde-chan, je t'assure que si tu veux te débarasser de tes hordes de fans, invites-les à venir te voir le matin..._

_Quoi ?_ demanda le chanteur d'une voix encore ensommeillée en battant des paupières pour y voir clair.

_Ah laisse tomber. Bon,_ fit Ken sérieusement, _je vais vous jetter en vrac les infos du jour. Tetsu-kun, prends des notes et tu lui raconteras, il a pas l'air en état de capter..._

_D'abord là-dedans,_ fit-il en désignant un des sacs du menton,_ vous trouverez des fringues propres. Je les ai acheté ce matin au marché, je connais ta taille, Tetsu-kun. Par contre Hyde-chan va nager dedans, mais peu importe. _

_Ensuite Yamada-san, notre agent, m'a appelé car ton téléphone ne devait pas capter, Tetsu-kun. La conférence de presse est prévue à 11h, il viendra nous chercher au commissariat vers 9h30._

_Enfin, j'ai appelé le commissariat pour dire qu'on arrivait et j'ai eu deux nouvelles : le procès a été fixé en fin de semaine prochaine. La seconde nouvelle : l'avocat va s'entretenir avec nous dans les jours qui suivent pour tout nous expliquer, nous aider à bien nous exprimer etc, puisqu'on sera cités comme témoins de la défense. Et il faudra quand même songer à le payer... _

_Bon, j'ai rien oublié je crois... On va y aller là, il est pas loin de 7h. Ca nous fera environ 2h avec Sakura-kun..._

_Tu as été efficace Ken-chan, j'aurai dû t'aider... _dit Tetsu.

_Ca va, ça va, tu peux dormir quand même. En plus ça ne m'a pas pris toute la nuit... Bon, va falloir décoller, là !_

_Doiha-chan, _fit doucement Tetsu, _ça serait bien que tu te réveilles..._

_Je suis réveillé, Tet-chan... _dit Hyde d'une petite voix encore ensommeillée, en se frottant les yeux.

_C'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu donnes. Enfin ça fera l'affaire. Allez, enfiles ça ! _Fit Ken lui tendant une tunique à peu près identique à celle qu'il portait ainsi qu'un pantalon._ J'ai pris des fringues semblables à celles que tu portes habituellement comme je suis un type attentionné et... Bon ben alors, t'attends quoi ?_ trépigna-t-il.

Tetsu se leva, le pris par le bras et l'entraîna au fond de la pièce, vers la fenêtre.

_Merci Tetsu-chan,_ fit Hyde en se déshabillant.

_Ma parole, il est si pudique que ça ? _Fit Ken à voix basse tandis que Tetsu s'appuyait sur lui pour se changer. _Et comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ?_ Lui adressa-t-il ironiquement en haussant un sourcil.

_Je ne le sais pas, andouille, _répliquaTetsu en mettant son pantalon._ Mais en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et compte-tenu de sa personnalité, il n'était pas sorcier de deviner pourquoi..._

_T'es vachement intelligent, Tetsu-kun..._

_Ca y est !_ Lança Hyde.

_Ah bah quand même ! Quelle fillette celui-là... Allez en route ! _Fit Ken.

Lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, chapeau ou casquette sur la tête, les 3 amis reprirent le même chemin emprunté la veille. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre au commissariat et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur où le vieux commissaire vint les accueillir.

_Comment va-t-il ? _Demanda Tetsu avec empressement.

_Et bien... En fait... Il ne mange rien. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit hier pour ne pas rajouter à votre inquiétude mais depuis son arrestation, il n'a rien avalé._

_Soit depuis 2 jours... Ca ne peut pas continuer, _décida Tetsu.

_Il y a autre chose,_ fit le commissaire ennuyé. _Yasunori-san a demandé une feuille et un crayon ce matin à un de mes hommes. Normalement il n'a pas le droit, alors je suis venu les lui reprendre. Mais voici ce qu'il a écrit,_ fit-il en tendant une feuille à Tetsu, qui lu à voix haute :

_« Je ne peux pas impliquer l'Arcenciel plus longtemps dans mes erreurs. C'est à moi seul d'assumer mes fautes, et je me battrai pour prouver que je ne suis pas une si mauvaise personne. Mais en attendant, Hyde-chan, Ken-kun et Tetsu-kun souffrent de mes erreurs et je ne peux le supporter. Aussi ai-je décidé de quitter le groupe officiellement. Je leur souhaite bonne chance et j'espère qu'ils auront la carrière qu'ils méritent. »_

_Fais voir ! _Somma Ken en arrachant le papier des mains de Tetsu.

_Mais à quoi pense-t-il, cet abruti ?!_ S'exclama Tetsu.

Précédés de l'officier, les 3 jeunes gens entrèrent dans le long couloir jusqu'à la cellule de leur ami. Hyde eu un mouvement de recul en constatant que la position de Sakura était la même que la veille. Il jetta un oeil au plateau-repas intact dans le coin de la cellule.

_Sakura-chan... Bonjour, _fit-il en s'agenouillant devant la grille.

_Princesse... Tu as mauvaise mine..._ fit Sakura en lui souriant tristement.

_Toi aussi. Justement, pourquoi ne manges-tu pas ? Il faut que tu te nourrisses... _dit Hyde avec douceur.

_Je n'ai pas faim. Mon estomac est tellement noué..._

_Il faut te forcer, c'est important. Allez, juste une bouchée. Et puis bois ce verre d'eau aussi._

_Ecoutes, _dit Tetsu, _ces prochains jours, nous allons nous préparer avec l'avocat mais on passera te voir aussi souvent que possible. De ton côté tu dois te ressaisir pour le procès, et tenir le coup jusque là._

_Je ferai de mon mieux, Tetsu-kun... _acquiça le batteur.

_C'est quoi cette connerie ?_ S'énerva Ken qui n'y tenait plus en montrant la feuille où l'on pouvait reconnaître l'écriture de Sakura.

_Je..._ commença le batteur, _je ne peux pas vous faire endurer ça plus longtemps._

_Parce que tu crois qu'en publiant ça, on sera plus tranquilles ? Ca, fallait y penser avant mon vieux ! Maintenant on a la presse aux fesses et quoi qu'il arrive ça ne changera pas ! Si tu vas en taule et qu'on te laisse tomber, on parlera de notre groupe comme de celui qui a un ex-membre en taule. Alors que si on te sort de là, on va rabattre le caquet de tous ces crétins !_

_Par ailleurs Sakura-chan,_ poursuivit Hyde en prenant la main de Ken pour le calmer, _ce n'est pas bien de nous laisser tomber alors que nous nous démenons pour toi. Ce n'est pas ton erreur. C'est notre erreur à tous, on est autant impliqués que toi dans cette histoire maintenant. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous rejetter..._

_Je suis désolé... Mais je deviens fou ici !_

_Je sais Sakura-chan, je sais ça..._

La matinée avanca ainsi. Tetsu enchaînait les coups de téléphone à la presse, aux producteurs, aux amis, aux managers... Il répondait à toutes les questions avec assurance et autorité. Il était tout simplement impressionnant de calme et de présence d'esprit, on aurait dit qu'il savait exactement quoi faire et quoi dire, qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde.

Hyde réussit finalement à convaincre Sakura de manger au moins un peu de riz. Il s'était allongé au sol et s'était mis à chanter pour Sakura qui hochait la tête en rythme en souriant faiblement, tandis que Ken détendait l'atmosphère avec ses blagues douteuses. Et à 9h30, Yamada vint les emmener au lieu de la conférence.

_Il y a des douches dans les loges là-bas, vous pourrez ainsi vous décontracter un peu. La conférence ne dépassera pas 3 quarts d'heure, j'y veillerai, _les informa-t-il.

_Merci Yamada-san_, dit Tetsu. _Vous avez réussi l'impossible alors que je vous ai appelé cette nuit. _

_C'est mon travail, Tetsu-san. Et... Conçernant le concert... Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ?_

_On continue !_ lança Hyde depuis la banquette arrière.

_Mais il faut malgré tout envisager la possibilité que vous ne soyez que trois. Sans batteur..._

_On sera là tous les 4 et on fera le meilleur concert de notre vie,_ le coupa Hyde avec conviction.

_Je sais Yamada-san, qu'il y a de l'argent en jeu. Mais apparement personne n'a revendu ses places, je pense que nos fans viendront. Et nous ferons ce concert, ce serait nous avouer vaincus que l'annuler._

_C'est vous qui décidez, Tetsu-san._

_S'il y a un problème, j'en assumerai les conséquences,_ assura Tetsu sous les regards inquiets de Hyde et Ken.

_Le point positif, c'est que vos fans vous soutiennent. Les cartons de courrier arrivent par dizaines depuis ce matin et les coups de fil d'encouragement n'arrêtent pas !_ fit Yamada en souriant.

Arrivés à la petite salle, Les 3 jeunes hommes entrèrent rapidement. Ils allèrent prendre une douche bien méritée avant de réenfiler les vêtements apportés par Ken le matin.

Ken était habillé de façon assez classe : pantalon noir, veste noire ouverte sur une chemise blanche. Un coup de peigne et un rasage achevèrent de le rendre parfait. Tetsu enfila sa longue tunique violette par dessus son pantalon bleu, avant de remettre son manteau léopard. Il termina le tout avec une raie sur le côté, pour laisser ses longs cheveux libres. Quant à Hyde, il avait noué et épinglé sa tunique n'importe comment pour ne pas marcher dessus. Ken avait eu raison : elle était au moins 2 tailles au-dessus de la sienne. Il remonta ses manches et attacha ses cheveux bouclés en un palmier pour y voir plus clair. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez dues à sa grande timidité face aux caméras, il alla rejoindre les autres.

Assis derrière une grande table face aux micros et aux journalistes venus nombreux, les 3 jeunes hommes n'en menaient pas large. Yamada, assis à côté de Hyde, se pencha vers lui :

_Retirez vos lunettes s'il vous plaît, Hyde-san._

_Oui mais..._

_Je sais pourquoi vous les portez. Mais vu les circonstances, on pourrait croire que vous avez quelque chose à cacher... _

_Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Merci !_ fit Hyde en les retirant précipitamment.

Ils étaient mitraillés par les flashs des appareils photos. Ken n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, et Hyde clignait des yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, terriblement gêné. Tetsu souriait en faisant des petits coucou de ci de là à tout le monde, comme à son habitude. Hyde lui jetta un regard à la dérobée, vivement impressionné. Il était le même. Un non-averti n'aurait pas pu se douter des heures sombres qu'ils vivaient, tant le sourire de Tetsu se faisait sincère et joyeux. Ce sang-froid dont il faisait preuve était vraiment incroyable. Ken se pencha en avant, une main sur son micro :

_Tetsu-kun a raison, Hyde-chan. Ne nous laissons pas intimider, soyons confiants et déterminés, d'accord ?_

_Oui Ken-chan, _acquieça Hyde qui avait déjà pris cette résolution.

L'interview commença. Les questions fusaient de tous les côtés, les même que celles entendues hier dans la cour du commissariat. Yamada et Tetsu y répondaient avec précision et conviction. Tetsu osait même quelques petites ironies, ce qui fit rire la salle. Il était vraiment magistral.

_Tetsu-san, vous allez assister au procès ?_

_Absolument, nous y serons tous, _confirma le bassiste.

_Une question que tout le monde se pose : qu'en sera-t-il du concert prévu dans moins de 15 jours ?_

Ken pris la parole :

_Il affiche complet et il est bien maintenu, pourquoi ? Voudriez-vous des invitations ?_

Rires de la salle. Tetsu sourit, c'était vraiment bien joué de la part de Ken.

_Mais je suppose que vous n'avez guère le temps de répèter, serez-vous prêt pour assurer à ce concert ?_

_Bien sûr, nous avons déjà commencé et nous continuerons autant que possible dans les prochains jours. Ce sera l'occasion de voir ce que nous valons vraiment dans des circonstances imprévues, n'est-ce-pas ?_ Répondit Hyde en souriant perfidemment.

Nouveau sourire de Tetsu. Bien, bien, cela se passait bien. Ken et Hyde assuraient, chacun en usant de leurs armes. Pour Ken, ses blagues et son assurance et pour Hyde, son sourire, son innocence et son ironie.

_Vous vous impliquez beaucoup pour votre batteur. Le motif de son arrestation n'a donc pas d'effet sur vous ? _

_Bien sûr que si,_ répondit Tetsu. _Il serait immoral de dire le contraire. Mais Sakura-chan reste notre ami et un membre de l'Arcenciel, un membre irremplaçable pour son talent et ce qu'il est. Nous le soutiendrons quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ce qui nous permet de vous dire que si vous venez au concert, vous le verrez derrière sa batterie, à nos côtés._

_Vous semblez confiant, Tetsu-san..._

_Bien sûr que je le suis. La rumeur a dû décrire Sakura-kun presque comme un parrain de la mafia, mais si vous le connaîssiez personnellement, vous seriez étonnés de voir comme il n'y a rien de plus faux. Je fais confiance à la justice pour s'en apercevoir et appliquer les sanctions à la mesure de sa faute._

Il y eu encore une demie-heure de dialogue, parfois avec quelques questions agressives. Les 3 jeunes hommes et leur agent se partageaient les réponses naturellement selon la nature de la demande et en fonction de leur caractère.

_Tetsu-san, le mot de la fin : voudriez-vous adresser un message à vos fans ?_

_Un message ? Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que mes mots sont si importants. Mais s'il faut dire quelque chose, je voudrai dire ceci : Sakura-kun a fait quelque chose de mal, aucun de nous ne le nie. Mais il est injuste que parce qu'il soit connu, il soit traité plus sévèrement et assimilé à un criminel. La rumeur a dû vous influencer alors je voudrai vous le dire, à vous qui nous écoutez depuis le début : faites-vous confiance. Si vous nous aimez, je veux croire que c'est autant pour nous que notre musique. Alors dites-vous que vous n'avez pas pu vous tromper et restez sur votre première impression. Si vous aimiez Sakura-kun, soyez-lui fidèle, il en a besoin._

Le groupe remercia ensuite les personnes présentes et sortit par une porte transversale jusque dans les coulisses. Yamada les suivit :

_C'était parfait, vous avez été impeccables ! Vous avez été drôles, touchants, fermes mais toujours sincères. Je suis impressionné que vous ayez su prendre sur vous comme cela..._

_Tetsu-chan a tout fait, _dit Hyde.

_Tu as été sidérant, Tetsu-kun !_ fit Ken en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Hyde était sincèrement impressionné. Il savait bien que sous des dehors gais et un peu fous, il n'y avait pas plus responsable que Tetsu, c'est pourquoi il faisait un bon leader. Mais tout de même... Depuis le début de cette affaire, il n'avait pas failli : ni devant les journalistes, ni devant les policiers, devant Sakura et même face aux propos qu'Hyde lui avait adressé... Il n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de fatigue ou de perte de contrôle. Hyde avait cependant peur que Tetsu ne craque. Etait-il si fort que cela ?


	4. Le moment approche

_**Et hop, nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Merci à Soulhead pour ses reviews :)**_

Les jours suivants se passèrent presque à l'identique, entre les visites au commissariat, les entretiens avec l'avocat... Et en fin d'après-midi il fallait répéter les morceaux du concert, Hyde et Ken allant parfois à la batterie pour tester le rythme des morceaux.

Tandis que Ken accompagnait Hyde à la guitare sur scène, Tetsu discutait avec les techniciens à propos de l'éclairage et du son, il donnait ses directives quant à la mise en scène... Alors que Hyde relisait les paroles de «_Cureless_» afin de ne pas se tromper le jour J, Ken qui grattait machinalement sa guitare, l'interpella :

_Psst, Hyde-chan... Non, fais semblant de lire et écoutes-moi. C'est à propos de Tetsu-kun._

Hyde fixait sa feuille, attentif et curieux.

_Je me fais du souci. Tu te rends compte que ça fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas dormi plus de 4 heures dans la nuit ? Il prend des vitamines pour tenir le coup, mais enfin... Il n'a pas fait un vrai repas non plus._

_Le matin, il file voir Sakura-kun. Le midi, il mange avec l'avocat ou Yamada-san. L'après-midi, il répète et le soir, il planifie le déroulement du concert. Il va craquer._

_C'est justement un moyen de ne pas craquer,_ répliqua Hyde.

_Hein ?_

_Tu ne comprends pas ? Il ne peut pas penser ni broyer du noir puisqu'il a toujours quelque chose à faire. Il transforme ses doutes en énergie et il y va à fond. _

_N'empêche, il a besoin de repos comme tout le monde, _s'entêta Ken.

_Je sais... _fit Hyde en jettant un regard au bassiste en sueur qui vérifiait les lumières.

Ken et Hyde redoublèrent d'efforts eux-aussi pendant les jours qui suivirent, à l'image de leur leader. Hyde se rendait au chevet de Sakura pour les repas, pour le forcer à manger un peu. Ken y allait le soir et Tetsu le matin, et il repassait même dans la journée s'il le pouvait. Ken dormait toujours chez son ami, tandis que Hyde et Tetsu avaient élu domicile dans la petite salle. Ils avaient tentés une expédition chacun chez eux une nuit pour récupérer quelques affaires, et ils avaient constaté que quelques curieux étaient postés là.

Le veille du procès, la tension était à son comble. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour paraître souriants et confiants devant Sakura, mais le stress les submergeait au fil des heures. Ken n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il tournait en rond en fumant cigarette sur cigarette tandis que Tetsu se démenait deux fois plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Hyde était incapable de se concentrer sur ses chansons à cause de son mal de ventre grandissant ; de plus, il enchaînait les paquets de cigarettes à la menthe avec une rapidité folle. Sakura avait été transféré à la prison de Tokyo depuis 2 jours, il n'avait eu droit qu'aux visites de son avocat. Du coup ces deux derniers jours, le groupe n'avait quasiment pas quitté la salle de répétition.

La journée fila ainsi, chargée d'une tension presque palpable. Après un court repas, Ken salua ses amis en leur rappelant qu'il viendrait les chercher à 7h le lendemain.

_Bon, essayez de dormir un peu, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas de stress surtout..._

_Ken-kun,_ lui sourit Hyde, _on dirait que c'est plus toi que nous, que tu essaies de convaincre._

_C'est ton calme qui m'énerve !_ lui répliqua-t-il. _J'avoue que quand tu pleures, je me sens moins seul à paniquer._

Tetsu et Hyde éclatèrent de rire face à cet aveu bien sincère. Au fond sous des dehors blasés, Ken était quelqu'un de sensible, ils le savaient. Mais comme Hyde était encore plus sensible, Ken pouvait jouer les durs.

Il y eu encore quelques paroles échangées, puis Tetsu vint enlacer Ken rapidement comme pour le rassurer. Le guitariste les salua et sortit en leur hurlant de ne pas oublier de fermer la porte d'entrée cette fois-ci.

Hyde s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, relisant avec attention les paroles de ses chansons tout en dégustant des onigiri ainsi qu'un énorme bol de ramens instantanés. Il devait en être à son quatrième bol quand il se rendit compte que Tetsu n'était plus là. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais vu le nombre de chansons qu'il avait revues et la quantité de nourriture incurgitée, cela devait au moins faire deux heures. Terminant sa collation, il s'étira et résolu de partir à la recherche du bassiste. Il fit toutes les loges, toutes les pièces et même les placards sans le trouver. Il ouvrit la porte et jetta un coup d'oeil dehors : rien.

Ce n'était guère discret, mais il ne voyait plus que ça. Inspirant un bon coup, il se mis à hurler «_Tet-channn !!!_» aussi fort qu'il le pu. Seul l'écho lui répondit. Il commençait à s'interroger quand la lumière se fit : il restait un endroit où il n'avait pas cherché.

Hyde se mis à accélérer le pas et il ouvrit la petite porte qui donnait sur la salle de concert. Il attérit derrière, à peu près à l'endroit où la batterie de Sakura était placée. Quelques mètres plus loin au centre, Tetsu était assis sur le bord de la scène, les jambes se balançant dans le vide.

_Tetsu-chan,_ fit le chanteur en prenant place à ses côtés, _tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeller ?_

_Si, si, mais je n'avais pas la force de répondre aussi fort. On n'a pas tous ton volume, Doiha-chan, _fit Tetsu d'un ton enjoué.

Hyde sourit, rassuré.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda-t-il en désignant du regard une pile de lettres posée à côté de Tetsu.

_Je lisais certaines lettres de nos fans. Elles sont si gentilles. Il y a un mot d'encouragement pour chacun d'entre nous... Regardes celle-là, elle a envoyé un petit panda en peluche pour Sakura-chan..._

_C'est adorable, _fit Hyde en prenant le panda dans ses bras.

_Des dessins, des petits mots, des cadeaux... Je suis fier de tenir ça entre mes mains, _dit Tetsu avec fermeté.

_Tu peux. Car c'est grâce à toi,_ assura Hyde.

_Oh non, nous sommes 4 dans le groupe..._

_Je ne dis pas, chacun d'entre nous est essentiel. Mais malgré tout, le leader est indispensable. Si nous sommes au sommet, c'est grâce à toi Tetsu-chan, n'importe qui le dira. Nous ne faisons que te suivre._

_Et même quand on redescend du sommet..._ fit Tetsu d'un ton un peu amer.

_Pas quand on redescend, _corrigea Hyde, _c'est juste que le brouillard nous cache aux yeux des gens. Et on va remonter encore plus haut même s'il y a du verglas ou des tempêtes, et tout ça grâce à toi._

_Ca ferait une belle chanson, n'est-ce-pas ? _Sourit Tetsu, détournant ainsi la conversation comme il n'aimait pas vraiment les compliments.

_Je me disais la même chose !_ fit Hyde en riant.

_Ken-chan n'avait pas tort tout à l'heure,_ remarqua soudainement Tetsu. _Tu es étonnament calme et détendu alors que Ken-chan ne tenait plus en place aujourd'hui et que moi-même, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs._

_Crois-tu être le seul à pouvoir prendre sur toi ?_ Sourit Hyde en se relevant.

_Non, mais tu es tellement sincère..._

_Je le suis,_ fit Hyde d'un ton espiègle en lui tournant autour, les bras derrière le dos. _Je n'ai pas peur. Demain, on aura tout le temps pour ça. Là, maintenant, je suis confiant... Et tu sais pourquoi ?_

Tetsu hocha négativement la tête. Toujours souriant et parlant gaiement, Hyde se pencha derrière lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_C'est parce que tu m'as dit que tout irait bien, Tet-chan._

Tetsu sursauta. Cela n'avait pas été dit pour lui mettre la pression. Non, c'était une marque de confiance peu commune quand on savait le caractère anxieux qui était celui de Hyde. Tetsu en fut profondément touché et il se promis de tout faire pour mériter cette confiance et honorer sa promesse.

_Allez Tetsu-chan, on va dormir ! _Fit Hyde en lui attrapant le bras.

Ils reprirent leur place comme chaque soir, Hyde enveloppé dans ses couettes sur son canapé et Tetsu allongé sur son matelas, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

_Tu ne veux pas chanter quelque chose, Doiha-chan ? _Demanda-t-il après un instant.

_Oui, mais quoi ?_

_Comme tu veux..._

_Ah !_ Fit Hyde en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains. _Je sais ! _

Et sa voix s'éleva fortement, chantant gaiement comme une évidence : «_Oui c'est la vie... Oui c'est la vie, oui c'est la vie... Ki mama ni yurameite... Oui c'est la vie, oui c'est la vie... Omoi wa kogareru..._»

Tetsu hochait la tête en rythme, les yeux fermés. La chanson était vraiment de circonstance, pile ce qu'il leur fallait. C'était Hyde qui avait trouvé les paroles et Tetsu s'était chargé de la musique, qu'il avait voulue gaie et entraînante, joyeuse comme lui. A la fin de la chanson, Tetsu applaudit :

_Merci Doiha-chan, je me sens remotivé..._

_C'est vrai qu'elle est chouette, cette chanson ! _Fit Hyde d'un ton enthousiaste.

_C'est bien, tu es ton premier fan à ce que je vois,_ dit ironiquement Tetsu.

_Quoi ? Pour une fois que je suis satisfait de ce que je fais..._ bouda Hyde.

_Je plaisante... Bon allez, on dort. Bonne nuit, Doiha-chan._

_Bonne nuit, leader-sama._

Mais ils avaient eu beau se souhaiter une bonne nuit, aucun des deux ne ferma l'oeil. Il ne se parlèrent pas, de peur de se stresser mutuellement, mais ils savaient bien que l'autre ne dormait pas. Dans l'esprit de Hyde, l'image de Sakura accablé dans sa cellule ne voulait pas disparaître. Il secoua la tête, se rappelant ce qu'il avait dit à Tetsu. Il ne fallait pas douter, pas maintenant. Il savait que son ami ne dormait pas, mais il ne l'entendait pas bouger. Avait-il peur lui aussi ? Hyde se demandait si cet air confiant qu'il affichait n'était qu'un moyen de se montrer rassurant, ou si Tetsu l'était réellement...

Le bassiste ne bougeait effectivement pas, le chanteur bougeait pour deux. Pourtant il avait un noeud à l'estomac, presque envie de vomir. Mais pas maintenant. Il ne fallait pas craquer maintenant, qu'est-ce que Hyde penserait ? Il n'avait pas tenu 15 jours pour craquer à quelques heures de l'instant fatidique, ça non. Il se mordit la lèvre au sang, maudissant sa faiblesse.

Finalement sur le coup des 3h du matin, Hyde s'était levé pour aller manger. Se plaçant contre la fenêtre pour avoir un peu de lumière, il dégustait des onigiri tout en buvant du saké.

_Encore faim ?_ Fit soudainement Tetsu.

_Tet-chan ! Je t'ai réveillé !_ Sursauta le chanteur.

_Je n'ai même pas fermé l'oeil une seconde, ne t'en fais pas. Bon visiblement, on ne dormira pas..._ fit le bassiste en attaquant un onigiri.

Résignés, les deux amis passèrent la nuit à manger, boire et fumer, du moins pour Hyde. A tourner en rond et soupirer aussi. Le jour ne se lèverait-il donc jamais ?


	5. Le procès

_**On approche de la fin... C'est là que c'est encore moins réaliste qu'avant pour tout ce qui est juridique (et les faits réels aussi) etc, mais après tout, tout ça n'est que prétexte pour la fanfic :)**_

C'est un Ken survolté qui déboula dans la cour, sacs plastiques aux mains comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Il saisit la poignée de la porte et constata qu'elle était encore ouverte :

_Je vais me les faire, ces deux inconscients... _soupira-t-il, un peu énervé.

Il pénètra dans la petite pièce, se réjouissant à l'idée de les tirer du lit... Mais il se trouva nez à nez avec un Hyde déjà tout habillé et qui lui souriait :

_Salut Ken-chan, tu apportes à manger ?_

_Oui,_ fit le guitariste déçu en lui tendant les sacs. _Me dis pas que tu as vidé le frigo ! _Repris Ken après un regard au jeune chanteur qui était à la limite de déchirer un sac avec ses dents.

_Tet-chan était avec moi... _fit Hyde pour se défendre, en sortant la tête du sac.

_J'ai eu droit à deux grains de riz..._ précisa en riant Tetsu à l'attention du guitariste.

_Menteur ! _Cria Hyde en lui lançant une boulette de riz au visage, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

Ken, résigné, s'assit et emprunta une cigarette dans le paquet de Hyde. Hyde qui a la pêche le matin... La porte ouverte sans que cela ne les gêne... Leur bonne humeur... Tout foutait le camp... Il toussota :

_Tu fumes encore ces saloperies à la menthe ?_

_Personne ne t'a forcé à en prendre... _répliqua Hyde la bouche pleine.

Tetsu pris les choses en main. Il jugea rapidement de la tenue de chacun. Ken était habillé presque comme lors de la conférence de presse : veste, pantalon et chemise noir. Coiffé, rasé, il était impeccable. Hyde avait passé un pantalon en cuir dont une jambe était masquée par une demie-tunique toujours en cuir, tandis qu'il avait enfilé un tee-shirt ample. Une demie-queue de cheval retenait ses longs cheveux. Tetsu avait lui-aussi un pantalon en cuir, un tee-shirt et une longue veste noire achevait le tout. Ses longs cheveux attachés lui donnait l'air plus sérieux. Ils étaient tous fidèles à leur style, mais assez classes et présentables. Parfait.

Mais depuis quelques minutes, plus personne ne riait. Les visages se faisaient tendus, crispés et les voix mal assurées. Ils avaient ri ce matin pour masquer leur angoisse, mais il n'était plus l'heure de plaisanter. Tetsu se leva, tendant son bras à l'horizontale. Hyde compris et vint placer sa main sur la sienne, suivit par Ken. Le fameux rituel avant d'entrer en scène... Tetsu, comme prévu, pris la parole avec conviction :

_Ken-chan, Doiha-chan, je sais que vous avez peur. Je vous demande de maîtriser cette peur. Il ne faut pas, je dis bien il ne faut pas qu'en entrant dans la salle au tribunal, Sakura-kun voit des visages crispés et des sourires forcés. Quand on posera les yeux sur lui, ce sera avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux, ou si l'on ne peut se résoudra à sourire, un regard confiant. C'est important._

_Ken-chan, tu ne dois pas t'énerver. Peu importe ce que l'accusation dira pour te déstabiliser, tu dois rester calme, ok ? _

_Doiha-chan, surtout pas d'affolement. Pas de panique, quoi qu'il arrive. Et plus encore que Ken-chan, pas d'énervement. La colère de Ken-chan reste contrôlable mais toi... Alors du calme._

_Allez, il est l'heure. Ce soir, c'est avec Sakura-kun que nous reviendrons ici, je vous l'ai promis. _

Ken et Hyde hochèrent la tête. Tetsu cria le fameux «_allons-y _!» et leurs mains se séparèrent.

Le trajet jusqu'au tribunal se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Leur arrivée donna lieu à un déplacement en masse de la foule, tant les curieux que la presse. Mais les policiers et gardes du corps les aidèrent à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Avant même qu'ils ne l'aient réalisé, ils étaient assis derrière le box des accusés. Ken déchirait un mouchoir en papier sur ses genoux tout en pensant au paquet de cigarettes et à la bouteille de saké qu'il aimerait avoir en ce moment pouur se déstresser. Tetsu frottait ses mains moites l'une contre l'autre en inspirant bruyamment. Hyde, impassible, observait le dos de Sakura devant lui. Le batteur fut appelé à la barre et quand il y fut, face à la salle, Hyde retint un petit cri. Ces joues creuses, ces hanches inexistentes, ces cernes... Sakura semblait n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

L'avocat de l'accusation tenta de le déstabiliser et de lui faire avouer sa dépendance, sans succès. Sakura ne voulu rien nier, il fut honnête sur ses actes mais il se refusait à avouer ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il restait poli, humble mais il avait toujours cette espèce d'aura autour de lui, malgré son état de fatigue avancé. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de présence, sans doute grâce à sa carrure, ses longs cheveux et ses yeux noirs qui semblaient vous percer... Son regard se faisait dur et implacable, mais pas provocateur. Il en imposait beaucoup.

L'avocat de la défense, en plus d'être gentil et dévoué était très bon, comme le constata Tetsu avec soulagement. Le juge posa finalement la traditionnelle question «_accusé, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter pour votre défense ?» _ Sakura se leva et parla d'une voix claire :

_Oui, monsieur le juge. Je voudrai dire deux choses. La première, c'est que je demande votre clémence. Voyez-vous, je ne tiens pas à être relégué à la même place que ceux qui m'ont fourni cette drogue, ou ceux qui en vendent. Ca n'est pas la même chose. Je veux payer ma dette parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal et je le sais, mais je l'espère d'une façon juste. Mais cela, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider._

_Et la seconde chose, c'est que je tiens à formuler ici devant vous des excuses. Des excuses aux gens qui aiment l'Arcenciel et que j'ai dû choquer voire décevoir. Je tiens à demander pardon sincèrement pour ça. Et des excuses aussi à mes camarades, assis devant moi. Je voudrai leur répéter combien je suis désolé de les avoir impliqué la dedans. Mais je les remercie du fond du coeur pour leur amitié et leur dévouement._

_Voyez-vous, je suis orphelin et je le reconnais, je n'ai pas été un enfant ni même un adolescent facile. De caractère sombre, j'ai eu plus souvent envie de repousser les gens que de me laisser apprivoiser par eux. Mais ces 3 types... Ce sont de vrais magiciens. Savez-vous qu'il a fallu 2 minutes au téléphone à Tetsu-kun pour me convaincre de venir à Osaka les rencontrer ? Il a suffi de 30 secondes à Ken-chan et Hyde-chan pour me plaire, tant musicalement qu'humainement. Je suis heureux de les avoir rencontré et si j'espère votre indulgence, c'est aussi pour rester auprès d'eux... C'est le meilleur remède possible pour moi._

_Merci Yasunori-san._

Le procès se déroula ensuite avec deux témoins pour l'accusation, deux dealers interpellés. Mais au vu de leur condition, l'avocat de la défense n'eu aucun mal à réduire leur témoignage en terme de valeur. Tout allait vite, ce n'était qu'un petit procès. L'avocat appela ensuite Ken à la barre :

_J'appellle maintenant mon premier témoin, Kitamura Ken-san._

Le guitariste se leva et s'avança dignement jusqu'à la barre. Il encaissa comme une gifle les questions réthoriques de l'accusation, qui tentait de lui faire avouer qu'il était au courant de la situation de Sakura. Ken était incroyable de calme. Il répondit en souriant aimablement parfois, toujours d'une voix posée et sûr de lui. Non, il ne le savait pas. Non, Sakura n'était pas un drogué. Oui, la prison était une punition absurde pour lui. Sans sourciller, Ken gardait son charme naturel et son baratin qui avaient tendance à énerver l'accusation, il faut le dire. Aucun doute possible dans son attitude : il ne savait rien et il pouvait jurer de l'honnêteté de Sakura. Eternelle question : «_avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? »_

_Ce ne sera pas long, monsieur le juge. Je voulais juste vous dire que vous ne connaîssez pas Sakura-kun, vous ne jugez donc que d'après des faits. C'est bien normal, j'en conviens, vous n'êtes pas là pour connaître vos accusés et faire dans le social. Mais malgré tout, c'est une perspective à prendre en compte, vous ne croyez pas ? C'est important, c'est avec le caractère de quelqu'un qu'on va aussi voir s'il va recommencer, s'il a appris de son erreur, s'il ment ou pas, tout simplement. Et qui mieux que nous, qui sommes sa seule famille et qui le cotoyons tous les jours, peut répondre de ça ? Personne d'autre, je le crois. Vous savez, je ne vais pas vous abreuver de détails techniques, mais faire de la musique ensemble, ça créé des liens. On en sait plus sur un type en l'écoutant jouer 3 minutes qu'en l'écoutant parler 3 heures, ça je vous l'assure. Ecouter jouer Sakura-kun, c'est voir ce qu'il est, il joue selon son caractère : un jeu rythmé, un peu brutal, sans finesse mais pourtant avec souplesse. Tout est réglé au millimètre, tout est calculé, comme lui. Pourtant il a commis une erreur. Mais c'est une fausse note. Et je reste convaincu qu'il doit revenir près de nous pour s'en sortir, j'ai cette prétention. J'en suis vraiment persuadé, parce que je le connais mieux que tous les jurés pourtant compétents de cette salle. Vous jugez les faits et encore une fois, c'est normal, mais tenez compte de sa personnalité. A-t-il résisté lors de son arrestation ? A-t-il nié ? A-t-il été médicalement déclaré comme toxicomane ? Non. Pourquoi ? Parce que Sakura-kun est quelqu'un de bien, malgré les apparences._

Ken acheva son propos par un regard à Sakura puis à ses amis qui étaient vivement impressionnés par la force de son discours. Le juge le remercia et Tetsu fut appelé. Mais le bassiste demanda à l'avocat de faire passer Hyde avant lui, il souhaitait lui dire un mot. Le changement dans l'ordre de passage mécontenta la cour, et ce fut un Hyde déshydraté qui se plaça à la barre, se demandant bien ce que Tetsu avait à demander de si urgent à l'avocat.

_Bien, voudriez-vous vous présenter à la cour, monsieur ?_

_Je m'appelle Takarai Hideto, mais mon nom de scène est Hyde, enchanté, _fit le chanteur en s'inclinant. _Je suis chanteur dans le groupe._

_Takarai-san, la façon dont vous avez rencontré Yasunori-san a déjà été racontée par votre prédécesseur. Voudriez-vous nous parler de vos relations avec Yasunori-san ? _

_Oui, _répondit le chanteur en tentant de contrôler ses tremblements.

Ca le reprenait. Dès qu'il y avait du monde, qu'on lui posait des questions et qu'il ne pouvait pas chanter, juste parler, Hyde se sentait très nerveux. Il pris sur lui comme jamais, ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Ken pu y lire avec surprise et soulagement le même regard qu'avait Hyde quand il montait sur scène, micro à la main. Un regard de conquérant, d'un type venu pour captiver la salle et montrer qui il était. C'était à croire qu'il n'était plus le même. Il parla effectivement d'une voix posée et assurée :

_Mes relations avec Sakura-chan... Nous sommes amis. Je crois même être celui du groupe qui en est le plus proche. Sans doute parce qu'on nous sommes très différents, nous nous complètons bien. Comme Ken-kun et Tetsu-chan, Sakura-chan est un ami très cher pour moi._

_Si vous êtes si proches_, demanda l'avocat de l'accusation,_ nierez-vous avoir été au courant de ses actes ?_

_Au risque de vous surprendre, oui. Je n'étais pas au courant._

_Pourquoi, selon vous ?_

_Sakura-chan n'a pas voulu m'inquiéter je suppose... Vous savez, c'est vrai que j'ai dit que nous sommes très proches, mais Sakura-chan reste un solitaire dans l'âme. Et je suppose que quand on a toute sa vie, dû affronter ses problèmes seuls, on n'a pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide..._

_En avez-vous été blessé ?_

_Oui,_ avoua Hyde.

_Objection !_ Fit l'avocat de Sakura. _Mon collègue cherche à déstabiliser mon témoin._

_Objection rejetée. Poursuivez, maître,_ fit le juge.

_Merci monsieur le juge. Takarai-san, pensez-vous que Yasunori-san devrait être libéré ? N'attachez-vous aucune importance à l'acte commis ?_

_Je ne sais si ce que je pense a une grande valeur, mais si c'est mon avis que vous voulez, je ne suis que vous répondre dans le même ordre d'idée que Ken-kun, _répliqua Hyde._ Voyez-vous, je connais bien Sakura-chan, même si je n'étais pas au courant de ça. Et je peux vous l'affirmer : Sakura-chan ne survivra pas à la prison. C'est une certitude. Il n'y a qu'à voir son apparence après 2 semaines de cellule. Ne vous méprenez pas, je sais que ce qu'il a fait est grave. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il doive être puni aussi sévèrement qu'un dealer. Les sanctions doivent être en accord avec la gravité de la faute commise, n'est-ce-pas ? Et punir quelqu'un plus violemment que ce qu'il mérite ne fera que le révolter, je pense. _

_Vous êtes bien innocent, Takarai-san, _fit ironiquement l'avocat.

_Vous vous moquez ? _Repris Hyde en le transperçant du regard. _Je vous parle de dignité, de justice. Et vous plaisantez ? C'est l'avenir de mon ami qui est en jeu, aussi permettez-moi de ne pas partager votre humour._

Tetsu grimaça. Certes, cet abruti ne l'avait pas volé, mais pourvu que Hyde garde son calme...

_Il suffit !_ Coupa le juge. _Maître, je vous dispense de toute ironie à l'égard des témoins. Quant à vous Takarai-san, il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en position de vous révolter..._

_Toutes mes excuses, monsieur le juge,_ fit poliment Hyde.

Hyde regagna sa place après 2 autres questions. Il n'eut que le temps de demander à voix basse à Tetsu ce qu'il avait bien pu demander à l'avocat de Sakura. Le bassiste lui sourit et lui murmura un «_fais-moi confiance_» en lui pressant la main, avant de se lever pour aller à la barre.

_Ogawa-san, vous êtes le leader de ce groupe. Je m'étonne qu'en cette qualité, vous n'ayez été informé des faits qu'au coup de fil de la police..._

Tetsu se remémora les nombreux entretiens qu'il avait eu avec l'avocat ces derniers jours... Surtout ne pas dire qu'il était au courant. Cela ne ferait que le rendre complice et ajouter à la culpabilité de Sakura, puisque cela aurait laissé entendre que ça faisait plus longtemps que ses activités duraient... Il esquiva :

_Je suis le leader du groupe, comme vous dites. Mais la vie privée des membres ne me regarde pas._

_C'est pourtant ce qui fait un bon leader et ami, terme que vos prédécesseurs ont aimé à employer._

_Je me suis mal exprimé : je veux dire que je ne cherche pas à m'immiscer dans leur vie, sauf s'ils viennent me demander un conseil. Comme l'a dit Hyde-chan, Sakura-kun n'a jamais demandé d'aide, et j'avoue ne m'être douté de rien._

_C'est vous qui avez appelé Yasunori-san à Tokyo pour qu'il vienne effectuer un essai à Osaka avec vous 3 je crois. Pourquoi lui ?_

_A l'époque où je cherchais des musiciens, on m'avait parlé d'un très bon batteur sur Tokyo, Sakura-kun. Il se trouve que j'ai trouvé un autre batteur, mais qu'il nous a quitté quelques mois après la formation du groupe. Etant pressé par le temps, j'ai demandé à l'ami qui m'avait parlé de ce batteur exceptionnel, de l'enregistrer un soir dans un cabaret où il passait et de m'envoyer les bandes. Tous les 3, nous avons été sous le charme dès la première écoute. J'ai donc contacté Sakura-kun sur le champ pour qu'il vienne faire un essai._

_Sans même le connaître ?_

_Comme vous l'a expliqué Ken-chan, on en sait beaucoup sur quelqu'un quand il joue. Sa personnalité m'a plu. Il était différent de nous et il équilibrait le groupe, y apportant un côté sauvage et ténébreux en plus de son immense talent._

_Choix instinctif en somme..._

_Si vous voulez..._

Tetsu répondit à chaque question avec sérieux et de façon imparable, insistant à chaque occasion sur son absence de doutes et sa confiance envers Sakura...

_Ogawa-san, une chose m'interroge... Vous et vos amis parlez sans cesse de l'intégrité de Yasunori-san... Même en admettant ce fait, comment être certain qu'il tiendra parole ? Dire «je ne le ferai plus» n'est pas une garantie dans notre monde, je ne vous apprends rien. Comment être sûrs de sa bonne foi ?_

_C'est justement de cela que je m'entretenais avec son avocat, ce qui a d'ailleurs bouleversé l'ordre de passage des témoins et je m'en excuse. Bien sûr il ne m'appartient pas d'établir le verdict, mais puisque vous me posez la question... Sakura-kun en prison serait une erreur. Il doit prouver à chacun qu'on peut s'en sortir..._

_Etant un personnage public, il est un bien mauvais exemple..._

_Et ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'il est un personnage public comme vous dites, qu'il doit payer plus cher que les autres, _coupa Tetsu._ Je connais les chiffres : ceux qui vendent et consomment de la drogue prennent pour 3 ans de prison en moyenne. Sakura-kun n'est pas de ceux-là, il serait injuste qu'il reçoive la même peine. Comprenez-moi : je ne suis pas en train de dire que parce qu'il est connu, il doit avoir un traitement de faveur. Ca n'est pas ça que je dis. Il est un citoyen comme les autres. Mais je refuse aussi d'entendre que parce qu'il est connu, il doit servir d'exemple. Vous et moi nous savons que les artistes de rock aux Etats-unis sont bien plus connaisseurs en matière de drogue. Le public se drogue-t-il pour autant ? Non. Alors je ne vois pas en quoi Sakura-kun devrait payer plus. Et laissez-moi ajouter une chose encore._

Tetsu fit signe à l'avocat, qui lui apporta un gros sac.

_Qu'est-ce donc ?_ Demanda le juge.

Tetsu défit le noeud du sac et plongeant sa main à l'intérieur, il en sortit une dizaine d'enveloppes.

_Ca, ce sont les lettres que nos fans nous adressent par sacs entiers depuis 15 jours. Si vous les lisez, vous pourrez voir des mots d'encouragement, et surtout de soutien et d'amour pour Sakura-kun. Des cadeaux, des dessins, de simples mots... Les gens l'aiment !_

_Tout cela est fort attendrissant, Ogawa-san mais... _commença l'avocat de l'accusation en souriant.

_Je n'ai pas terminé !_ Le coupa froidement Tetsu. _Je sais que cela doit vous paraître futile voire ridicule, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Mais nous, nous nous sommes battus toute notre vie pour ce sac ! _fit Tetsu en le soulevant_. C'est idiot, n'est-ce-pas ? Nous n'étions pas bons à l'école, nous n'étions pas des enfants modèles, alors nous avons choisi un métier sans crédit auprès des gens : artistes. Croyez-le ou non, mais ce sac, c'est ma plus belle récompense. Les gens aiment tant notre musique que ce que nous sommes, même après tout ça... Et voyez-vous, ça m'importe autant que des concerts plein à craquer ou des ventes de disques par milliers. Ces gens ne se sont pas trompés : ils ont raison de nous aimer. Parce qu'on continuera à donner le meilleur de nous-même pour mériter leur confiance et que dorénavant, quand le nom de l'Arcenciel paraîtra dans les journaux, ce ne sera que pour des éloges !_

Sur leur banc, Hyde et Ken étaient bouche bée. C'était comme s'ils voyaient Tetsu pour la première fois. Ils réalisaient une chose. Jusque là, ils avaient suivi Tetsu quoi qu'il fasse, quels que soient ses choix artistiques. Mais pourquoi Tetsu faisait-il ça ? Pour la reconnaissance plus que la gloire, pour vivre, en somme. Le groupe était comme un corps et chacun d'eux en était un membre, un pilier. Voilà pourquoi Tetsu s'acharnait à défendre ce qu'il avait créé de ses mains, ainsi que les personnes qui lui avaient permi de réaliser son rêve.

Tetsu était un garçon chaleureux et humain, mais en fin de compte très secret. Et Hyde le réalisait seulement maintenant. Il compris que la gaieté de Tetsu avait une raison profonde, que son mordant, son énergie et sa rage étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère...

Après un temps, Tetsu repris :

_Mais pour répondre à votre question maître, quelles garanties puis-je offrir ? Je sais que si Sakura-kun ne va pas en prison, il restera en liberté surveillé sous tutelle. Comme il est orphelin, vous avez écarté cette hypothèse. Voici ma proposition : laissez-moi être son tuteur._

_Quoi ?? Tetsu-kun, non !_ S'écria Sakura depuis le box. Hyde et Ken étaient aussi surpris que lui, ils ne comprenaient pas.

_Accusé asseyez-vous, vous n'avez pas la parole ! _Somma le juge. _Ogawa-san, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous dites ?_

_Absolument, oui, _répondit Tetsu sans ciller.

_Maître_, fit le juge à l'avocat de Sakura, _voudriez-vous rappeler au témoin ce que signifie cette condition de tuteur ?_

_Bien, monsieur le juge. Ogawa-san, si la cour tire ce jugement et que devenez le tuteur légal de Yasunori-san, vous aurez de grosses responsabilités. Pendant quelques années vous devrez l'accompagner chaque semaine puis chaque mois à un rendez-vous avec des professionnels, remettre chaque mois un rapport signé aux autorités de police. Mais le plus important : si Yasunori-san a encore un démêlé avec la justice, quel qu'il soit pendant cette période de tutelle, vous en assumerez les conséquences pénales, en plus de morales..._

_Oui, je sais ça_, acquieça Tetsu.

_Dans ce cas et si vous en avez terminé maîtres, les jurés vont se retirer pour délibérer de cette affaire, _conclue le juge.

Tetsu regagna sa place. Hyde et Ken se précipièrent sur lui à peine assis :

_Tu ne nous as encore rien dit !_ Fit Ken sur un ton de reproche.

_Je n'y ai songé que cette nuit, mais je ne savais pas si c'était possible. Je n'ai pu en parler à l'avocat que tout à l'heure. Apparemment c'est possible, vu que mon casier judiciaire est vierge. Il faudra juste que je passe quelques tests._

_Mais tu te rends compte de la responsabilité..._ fit Hyde.

_Et alors ? Tu penses qu'il va recommencer ?_

_Non, mais..._

_Moi non plus. Je ne risque donc rien, _assura le leader.

Le jury revint finalement dans la salle après ce qu'il semblait être une éternité et le président se leva. Ken se mordit la lèvre au sang, son coeur faisait un tel bruit qu'il n'arrivait même plus à penser clairement. Hyde se pinçait les cuisses à se les faire saigner au travers de son pantalon tout en respirant bruyamment. Tetsu l'ayant remarqué, lui pris la main et la serra à lui broyer les os, aussi stressé que lui.


	6. Conclusion

_Ca va aller,_ murmura-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre aussi.

_La cour après délibération, juge l'accusé coupable avec circonstances atténuantes. La peine se voit commuée en sursis accompagné d'une amende dont le montant sera fixé ultérieurement. Pendant 3 ans, Yasunori-san et son tuteur Ogawa-san -si les tests le jugent apte- devront se prêter à tous les contrôles et répondre de leurs actes devant la justice. Ogawa-san devra accompagner Yasunori-san chaque semaine durant 6 mois aux rendez-vous avec les professionnels, puis chaque mois jusqu'à expiration de la période de 3 ans. Il sera impossible à Ogawa-san de revenir sur sa décision une fois les tests passés. La séance est levée._

Le coup de marteau donné par le juge fut sans doute le plus beau son jamais entendu à leurs oreilles. La fin d'un cauchemar qui avait semblé durer une éternité. La fin de la peur, des doutes... Ken, Hyde et Tetsu après une minute de flottement, se jettèrent sur un Sakura ébranlé pour l'enlacer, lui serrer la main, simplement le toucher... Le batteur les regardait avec une infinie gratitude dans les yeux, sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot toutefois.

L'avocat leur laissa 2 minutes d'effusions avant de prendre Tetsu à part pour lui annoncer qu'il devait aller signer les papiers avec Sakura.

Hyde et Ken sortirent de la salle lentement. Complètement sous le coup de l'émotion, Hyde se mis à hurler aussi soudainement et aussi fort qu'il le pu tout en riant frénétiquement comme un déséquilibré. Il détacha ses cheveux pour les secouer dans tous les sens, en ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire ni de crier.

_Chut !_ fit Ken qui repris ses esprits sur le coup,_ t'es pas bien, dis ! On n'est même pas sortis de la salle qu'on va y retourner pour atteinte à la tranquilité publique !_

_On a réussi, Ken-kun !_ Fit Hyde en lui pressant les épaules comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas. _J'arrive pas à y croire !_

_Je crois que je ne réalise pas... _fit Ken d'un air absent.

Le petit androgyne était rempli d'une joie telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Il avait envie de chanter, de sautiller (ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs)... Et puis contre toute attente, les larmes se mirent à couler inexplicablement sur ses joues...

_Ah non, _fit Ken qui était toujours mal à l'aise quand quelqu'un pleurait... _Pourquoi c'est toujours avec moi ?_

Le ton désespéré de son ami fit rire Hyde, ce qui donna un spectacle bizarre à Tetsu qui revenait. Voir le chanteur le visage ravagé par les larmes et affichant un énorme sourire était un spectacle pour le moins étrange...

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?_ soupira-t-il en s'adressant à Ken.

_Moi ? _Suffoqua le guitariste. _Elle est raide celle-là ! Attends, il est complètement fêlé et c'est moi qui..._

Tetsu éclata de rire, suivi de près par un Hyde reniflant, qui essuyait ses larmes dans sa manche.

_Vraiment... Vous êtes bien pareils tous les deux, pas un pour sauver l'autre... _soupira Ken d'un ton las.

Après concertation, il fut décidé que Ken emmènerait Sakura chez lui pour qu'il se douche et se change, qu'il irait ensuite acheter de quoi fêter ça tandis que Tetsu et Hyde regagneraient la salle pour enlever les matelas et autres effets personnels, afin d'accueillir leurs amis. Ces deux derniers dûrent prendre le métro mais personne ne vint les aborder, sûrement parce que Tetsu affichait un sourire béat et que Hyde avait les yeux rouges et les joues mouillés, ce devait être bizarre...

Il se précipitèrent dans ce qu'ils avaient nommé leur QG du moment, courant pour échapper à la pluie. Tetsu précéda Hyde dans la pièce, tandis que le petit chanteur claqua la porte derrière lui et s'appuya le dos contre elle dans un soupir. Essorant ses longs cheveux, il lança après un moment :

_Et bien quelle douche ! Pas vrai, Tet-chan ?... Tet-chan..._

Il cessa son activité quand il aperçut le corps de son ami secoué de soubresauts. Sa respiration se faisait haletante... Aucun doute, il...

_Tu pleures, Tet-chan !_

Tetsu tourna la tête et Hyde pu y voir un sourire timide s'afficher malgré le flot de larmes. Il sourit, comprennant bien ce que ressentait son ami. Cela faisait 15 jours que Tetsu repoussait ses limites. Ce qu'il avait accompli était inimaginable, il suffisait d'y repenser pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait tout de même porté pendant des jours le secret de Sakura seul. Il avait ensuite encaissé l'arrestation, assuré chaque entretien avec l'avocat, les visites à Sakura, les interviews, les réponses au courrier des fans... Parallèlement, il travaillait chaque jour ses partitions tout en planifiant la mise en scène du concert. Et il trouvait encore le temps de rassurer Ken et Hyde, de les préserver au maximum des médias et des nouveaux problèmes rencontrés. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi ni mangé et jamais son sourire ne l'avait quitté, pas plus que sa douce voix rassurante et son calme. Ken et Hyde, trop occupés eux-aussi, n'y avaient que peu fait attention, mais maintenant que tout était terminé Hyde y voyait clair : ce qu'il avait fait... Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? Qui aurait pu être partout comme ça ? Sans jamais, pas une fois, s'énerver ni se laisser aller.

Un moment, Hyde eu en tête une phrase du manga _Nana_ qu'ils adoraient tous les deux : «_je voulais que l'image que tu aies de moi soit celle d'un héros de manga, trop beau pour être vrai_». C'était tout à fait ça. Contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait hurlé il y a quelques jours, Hyde croyait fermement que Tetsu était un vrai héros, un type incroyable et un ami exceptionnel. Et Sakura avait eu de la chance qu'il soit là.

Malgré tout, il était aussi heureux de voir Tetsu pleurer. Heureux qu'il se sente assez en confiance pour pleurer devant lui. Et soulagé aussi. Quelque part, cela prouvait que le rouquin était sensible. Cela commençait à inquiéter Hyde, d'une certaine façon. Il s'avança pour s'agenouiller devant le bassiste, croisant ses bras sur les genoux de son ami en y enfouissant sa tête.

_Pleures, Tet-chan_, murmura-t-il, _tu en as plus que mérité le droit..._

_C'est idiot, je croyais que je pourrai tenir, mais_... sanglota Tetsu en riant nerveusement, _je suis ridicule..._

Hyde releva immédiatement la tête et lui répondit très sérieusement :

_On n'est jamais ridicule quand on se laisse aller à partager ce qu'on ressent... Des larmes pour tout le stress que tu as subi, toute la peine aussi... Ce n'est pas cher payé._

_Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter,_ dit Tetsu en riant à travers ses larmes. _Je suis pire que toi._

_Relâches la pression... Réalises que tout est fini... _murmura Hyde en essuyant les larmes de son ami qui tombaient sur son front.

Comme si cela avait un effet appaisant, Tetsu lui caressa machinalement la tête, tandis que Hyde attendait patiemment que Tetsu se reprenne. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, l'un ne se lassant pas de jouer avec les cheveux de son ami, l'autre ronronnant comme un chat pour appaiser son compagnon, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Ken suivi de Sakura.

_Rah, c'est pas possible !_ s'écria un Ken trempé. _On les laisse seuls 2 heures et ils savent plus se tenir !_

Hyde, qui était si fatigué et que le calme du moment avait relaxé, ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête vers Tetsu en souriant bêtement. Le bassiste lui fit signe de se relever, signe que Hyde ne compris pas. La situation qui s'éternisait était une aubaine pour Ken qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se moquer :

_Dites les gars, ça devient gênant là... Ou alors dites-nous si on doit revenir plus tard, _taquina-t-il.

_Dans ce cas, _fit Hyde en se réveillant, _tu risques d'être encore plus gêné !_

_Que... ?_ Commença le guitariste sur un ton inquiet.

Il n'eu que le temps de voir le petit chanteur se relever et courrir se jetter dans les bras de Sakura en riant aux éclats. Quelque part, Ken fut soulagé, il se demandait ce que Hyde allait encore bien pouvoir inventer... Il porta son regard sur Tetsu et bien que le rouquin soit désormais souriant, Ken ne fut pas dupe en voyant l'éclat brillant de ses yeux. Il s'approcha et lui donnant une petite claque sur l'épaule, il dit :

_Ca va, Tetsu-kun ? Tu vas pas craquer maintenant ?_

_Ca va, je vais bien_, le rassura Tetsu.

De l'autre côté, Hyde arrivait juste à la hauteur de l'épaule de Sakura. Il serrait le batteur de toutes ses forces, bien que celui-ci ne sente rien, ce qui le fit d'ailleurs sourire.

_Princesse..._ mumura-t-il.

_Sakura-chan ! Bienvenue !_ Fit le chanteur d'un ton adorable en le regardant.

_J'ai bien cru ne plus jamais revoir ce sourire.._. fit Sakura après un instant passé à le regarder.

Le batteur était tout de noir vêtu comme à son habitude. Mais il flottait légèrement dans ses vêtements : il avait maigri, c'était évident. Il avait l'air fatigué aussi. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait l'air heureux. Sentant qu'il voulait parler, Hyde finit par le lâcher et se posta à côté de lui.

_Ecoutez-moi tous, je..._

_Ca va, ça va, tu as envie de nous faire pleurer, je le sens, _l'interrompit Ken, que toutes ces marques d'attention gênait.

_Non Ken-kun, c'est important, _assura Sakura. _Je veux vous le dire. Je n'ai pas été ce qu'on pourrait appeler une personne digne de confiance. C'est vrai, je vous ai menti. Pourtant vous avez remué ciel et terre pour m'aider, sans non plus tout me pardonner. J'ai compris mon erreur et grâce à votre soutien, j'ai tenu le coup. C'est vrai, j'y ai cru grâce à vous. Et aujourd'hui je suis sorti et sans vous ce n'aurait pas été possible. Alors je tiens à vous dire merci et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez tout le mal que j'ai pu vous causer, à vous en tant qu'artistes mais aussi en tant qu'amis._

_Une seule chose m'intéresse, _fit Tetsu gravement en s'avançant vers lui. _Je ne te poserai la question qu'une seule fois : jures-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais !_

_Jamais Tetsu-kun, je te le jure sur tout ce que j'ai ! _dit vivement Sakura. _Je ne suis pas assez fou pour recommencer, après avoir failli tout perdre !_

_Et jures aussi que la prochaine fois que tu auras un souci, tu nous en parleras !_ Renchérit Hyde.

_C'est promis princesse... D'ailleurs je voudrai t'expliquer... Les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ça... Tu as le droit de savoir._

_Parfait, nous te croyons,_ fit Ken. _Pour ma part, je ne doute pas de ta promesse. _

_Pardonnez-moi mais je veux encore dire quelque chose,_ ajouta Sakura. _A Tetsu-kun. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les compliments, leader-sama, mais pourtant... Je voudrai te dire du fond du coeur toute l'admiration que j'ai pour toi. Parce que tu as tout donné pour moi, pour le groupe et pour Hyde-chan et Ken-kun. Tu m'as soutenu sans oublier d'être dur avec moi. Et aujourd'hui, tu as mis en jeu ta tête en devenant mon tuteur. Je ne trahirai pas ta confiance, je te le jure._

_Je sais ça, _sourit Tetsu. _Je ne pense pas avoir pris un grand risque._

_Allez,_ lança Ken joyeusement, _Tetsu-kun, viens m'aider à prendre la bouffe et la boisson dans la voiture, il y en a pour un régiment !_

Les deux amis sortirent, laissant le batteur et le chanteur plier les couvertures rapidement et redresser les chaises.

_Tu sais, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu étais si petit..._ lança subitement Sakura.

_Ca fait toujours plaisir..._ grommela Hyde.

_...Pourtant, tu es le plus grand des chanteurs..._ continua Sakura pensivement.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? _Demanda Hyde en posant une couverture.

_... Mais pour moi, tu n'es rien d'autre que ma petite princesse,_ termina Sakura.

_Sakura-chan..._

_Ah laisse tomber, je divague !_ fit Sakura en l'attrapant entre ses bras.

Le geste surpris Hyde, Sakura n'était pas vraiment du genre démonstratif en temps normal... Enfin, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que ces derniers temps avaient été très normaux... Il tapota le dos de son ami en un geste qui voulait dire «_ça y est, tu es bien rentré_», puisque le batteur ne cessait de trembler depuis son arrivée.

Ken et Tetsu revinrent rapidement les bras chargés de nourriture et bientôt, la table fut remplie de bonnes choses. Un toast fut porté à Sakura qui, s'il ne pleura pas, était tout de même très ému. Un second toast fut porté à Tetsu, qui ne se gêna pas pour y aller de sa larme, au grand désespoir de Ken. Et le dernier toast alla à _l'Arcenciel_, plus qu'un nom ou une musique, c'était un groupe, au sens noble du terme.

Ils étaient tous très fatigués par les dures épreuves des jours passés, pourtant tous riaient, chantaient, discutaient gaiement... Plus tard dans la soirée, ils firent un saut dans la salle de concert, et Sakura s'assit devant sa batterie, l'effleurant longuement du bout des doigts, en détaillant chaque recoin comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

_On en a pris soin,_ assura Ken.

Sakura acquieça, la gorge serrée. Ne plus jouer lui avait tant manqué... Il tapa ses baguettes l'une contre l'autre 3 fois de suite et se mis à jouer souriant. Quelle émotion quand s'éleva la première note sortie des mains de cet homme qu'ils avaient cru ne plus revoir en ces lieux !

Ken ne pu résister à l'envie d'aller prendre sa guitare pour l'accompagner, tandis que bras-dessus bras-dessous, Hyde et Tetsu se mirent à chanter. La nuit ne fut faite que de rires et de délires, de musique et de chants aussi... Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'épuisés, ils s'étaient tous endormis dans des duvets sur la scène...

**FIN**

_**A bientôt pour une troisième fic sur le site, en espérant que cette fin plaise (j'ai toujours eu du mal avec mes fins :) )**_


End file.
